Running into Fate
by Lil Blonde Runner
Summary: AU V/B What happens if Frieza asks for Vegita when he's in his middle twenties instead of ten?What if the King doesn't want 2 give him up and makes him flee 2 Chikyuu so he won't be tortured by Frieza?Now what happens if you throw in a confused/mad Bulma?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... if I did, would I be writing this? I think not. This is also my first fan fiction. Don't kill me. Positive reinforcement is suggested. But if you have constructive criticism, that works also. This is also my first lemon. I'm writing a lemon 'cuz the PG13 isn't quite good enough, and G and PG are too childish in my opinion. R is about the highest. The rating might change during the story, depends on how I feel like making it. AU (liberties have been taken) V/B  
  
Prologue: So it begins...  
  
Planet Vegete-sei ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"Sir, Frieza has sent you a message." A timid man handed a message to a man with black flame hair and a goatee. He flinched as soon as the man grabbed the message from him, he knew that the king had a temper and he wanted to not get on his bad side.  
  
The king read the message, then he crumpled up and threw it onto the floor next to him. "Damn him." He muttered under his breath. He looked at the messenger. "You, go get my son and Braddock, tell them that we have an issue to work out." He turned around and paced, he muttered to himself then noticed that a door never closed. He looked over to see the messenger still standing by the desk. "What are you waiting for, got get them!"   
  
The messenger turned around and ran.  
  
"Pathetic weakling." The king said. He paced for a few more minutes before two people entered the room. One looked like a carbon copy of the king only with no goatee wearing a spandex outfit(a/n couldn't think of a better word), the second was tall and had hair stinking up in every which way wearing a spandex with armor covering most of the outfit.  
  
"What do you want old man, I was sparring with Kakarott and beating his sorry ass." The man said frowning with his tail whipping behind him.  
  
"Shut up Vegita." This got a growl for an answer.  
  
"What did you want my king?" The taller man said.  
  
"Frieza is out to ruin us. We need to figure out how to avoid war with this man." The king said with an angry voice.  
  
"What? Avoid war? Why avoid it? We are the strongest in the universe? Why cower like babies? We are Saiyans!" Vegita said slamming he fists on the desk. "This is ridiculous!"  
  
"You need to learn some things about ruling a kingdom! You can't rule a kingdom and expect to win everything by fighting! There might not be very strong people in the universe but some of these people are very cunning! They would expect the fight and would have trick after trick up their sleeve and that might ultimately cause you to loose the war! Freiza is someone you can't go after just because! He is stronger than you are and by far smarter than you! He could crush you like a bug! His is also technologically advanced, he hires the smartest scientists in the whole universe to build him things! We can't really compete. We need to become cunning, that's why you two are here."  
  
"Finally you are done ranting old man." Vegita rolled his eyes at his father's speech  
  
"King Vegita and Prince Vegita, before you turn this into a family war, I want to know why I was sent here, what is it that you called me for?"  
  
"I need your help, you are a seer and an logistical man, what is you input on what Frieza wants to do to us? Frieza wants me to turn over my son, he says that if I do, Vegita-sei will not be destroyed. If I don't, it will be destroyed. We need to figure something out, I don't want to turn over Vegita, but I don't want my plant destroyed. What do you suggest?"  
  
The tall man thought for a minute then said, "I have seen nothing so far, the best thing would for Vegita to go into hiding."  
  
"Hiding! Are you cracked? I'm not leaving this place! I will fight Frieza if I have to!" Prince Vegita slammed his hand on the desk.  
  
"Contain yourself before you break yet another desk!" The king yelled at his offspring. "So that is the only best choice? How would we pull something like that off?" He turned to Braddock.  
  
"A lie I guess. We could say something happened while he was planning to I don't know, obtain land for Vegita-sei."  
  
"That might work. But where would we send him? Most of the planets are already territory of gone!"  
  
"There is one planet. We could send him to Chikyuu, where my son disappeared a few years back."   
  
The king thought for a moment. "Yes I remember having your son sent there and then having nothing happened. They are supposed to be similar to us except they don't have a tail or incredible strength." He turned to his son. "Get packed. You're leaving in a few days. I will have Nappa, Braddock, and Radditz accompany you to Chikyuu."  
  
"Braddock, research this planet as much as you can. Find somewhere he can stay. Dismissed."  
  
"Old man you are a shit head, you have no idea what you're doing." The prince turned around and left.  
  
"Kami forbid he goes and destroys this planet and blows our chance." The king said sitting down in his chair.  
  
Earth: Brief's residence ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°  
  
"ASSHOLE!" A girl with aqua hair screamed at a very afraid man.  
  
"But Bulma, you don't understand! It wasn't my-"  
  
"Fault! I've heard this one! NO! We are not longer! Get out!" Bulma pointed to the door.  
  
The man walked slowly to the angry girl. "Darling, don't be ma-" He was cut of by a sharp slap on the face.  
  
"Get out! How could you do this to me? I trusted you! And you still cheated on me! Just get out." She pointed to the door again with tears running down her face.  
  
The man tried once more. He took her face in his hands and looked into her blue eyes. "Bulma, I-I don't know what to say."  
  
"Say nothing, leave. Go away. Don't come here again." She pushed his hands off her face. "Go away Yamcha."  
  
The man walked himself out of the house. "I love you Bulma." He said before closing the door.  
  
{No you don't.} She thought. {You never will.} She slowly walked through the living room of her house, to the kitchen then to the stairs by the formal dining room. She walked up the stairs with tears still running down her face. She went to the second story of the mansion and walked to her room on the farthest right. She collapsed on her bed after she came into her master suite. {I don't understand. I make models jealous. I have perfect curves, I'm likable. I've had soo many men after me. Why do I still go to that asshole? And whom does he think he is to cheat on me? What have I done to him? Is it because I won't have sex with him all of the time? Probably is. One-track mind pig. Maybe I should take a bath. That has always helped me.} She picked herself off her queen-sized bed and walked over to her master bath. She turned on the faucet and warm water poured into the big bath. She picked up some scented oils and put them in the bath. She took off her shirt and pants and stood in front of the full mirror and admired the person in the mirror. The skin was milk white from being hidden by pants and sweaters, now that spring was coming, that would change soon. She had long legs and a long torso and a breast size that wasn't normal for thin tall women She turned from the mirror, took off her bra and underwear and slipped into the tub after turning off the running water.  
  
She sat in the water taking in the scented rising fumes. She almost fell asleep but was interrupted by a knocking on her door.  
  
"Bulma darling are you there?" A feminine voice followed after the knock.  
  
"I'm taking a bath mom."  
  
"Honey I want to see a few things when you get out of the bath 'k?  
  
"Yeah mom, I'll be out in a minute!" She shouted back. She stood up from the bath and grabbed the dark green towel on the towel rack. She figured her mom had another new car to show her or some new jewelry to show her. Maybe new plates for the dining room, new TV, technically her mom could have brought home a ton of things that she would use once then let sit, or use once then decide that it was time to buy new things to replace it.  
  
She emptied the tub and went to her dresser pulled out new underwear and a bra then looked in the other drawers and saw nothing she wanted to wear. Too hot for jeans, too hot for a long sleeve, too cold for a tube or halter top, way too cold for short shorts. She went to her closet and looked at all of the skirts and dresses. She finally picked out a jean skirt that stopped a few inches in front of her knees. She then went back to the dresser drawer and pulled out a white long sleeve fluffy shirt that barely covered her midriff and put that on.  
  
She quickly braided her hair and put it in a bun, then walked down stairs.  
  
"Honey look! I got us a new flat 57 inch plasma screen TV!" Her mom said as she clapped her hands together and pressed power in the newest TV available.  
  
"Nice." She had to admit, the TV was nice. She sat down next to her mom on the leather couch. {This is getting too monotonous. I wish something different would happen. I'll have to tell Chi Chi that I broke up with Yamcha again. Boy she won't be surprised.} She thought as her mom flipped obliviously through all the channels available.  
  
_____________________________________________________________   
  
o_0 what's gunna happen??? Yeah well that's pretty obvious. Reviews pleeeze? I'm desperate! I'm new at this!  
  
uIgNOrentFOOL@netscape.net or AIM u IgNOrent FOOL 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer: Don't own it. Wish I did. Be rich beyond my dreams. Ahhhh that would be nice. A/U (Time might be a little screwed)  
  
Chapter 2: Now it really begins  
  
Planet Vegita-sei ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"I have found some where Prince Vegita could stay." Said Braddock.  
  
"Where is this place, and how do you know that the brat will not blow up this place along with the planet?" King Vegita said rubbing is temple. {I'm starting to think that this might be a bad idea.} He thought.  
  
"The place belongs to one of the smartest people on Chikyuu. His name is Dr. Briefs. He runs a large company called Capsule Corporation. He invented it himself, and basically is the technology king of Chikyuu. It also says that he has an offspring and a wife, but that's all I could find on what Frieza's little henchmen found."  
  
"Wait, if he is the smartest man on Chikyuu, and Frieza's men even said so, why haven't they taken him to be his scientific advisor? A man like that would be valuable." The king said shaking his head.  
  
"Well the men said that he couldn't to anything that his scientists couldn't do. So they didn't take him. They thought he was mediocre and not special, or so the report said." The man said flipping through pages.  
  
"How did you f-"  
  
A messenger barged through the door. "Sir! Frieza has sent another message concerning your son!"  
  
"Now what." The king said growling. He read it then ripped it up and threw the pieces in the air. "Tell my son he must get ready immediately!" He said vehemently jumping up from his chair.   
  
The messenger ran from the room to find the Prince.  
  
"May I ask what is wrong my king?" Braddock said watching the man run from the room.  
  
"Frieza wants me to turn my son over immediately!" The king slammed his fists on the table creating a large crack to appear on the mahogany table. "I don't know how I'm going to get him out of here with out Frieza knowing!"  
  
"Sir the scientists have copied a version of one of Frieza's plans for a undetectable pod, they are currently working on it and should be finished soon. You might be able to use that. It hasn't been tested is it actually works, it's worth a shot though." Braddock said flipping through pages again.  
  
"It hasn't been tested, but it's Frieza's idea. So it must work. Frieza won't let his men mess up on any project of his. Go tell the scientist they have twenty-four more hours to finish it. How many are they working on?" The king said sitting back in his chair.  
  
"Three I believe. It might be four. They wanted to build just one, but they decided that they wanted to test four at once. Each with different variables."  
  
"That will work. Send Radditz, Nappa, and you to go with him and explain to the humans why the brat will be staying with them. Bring anything to persuade them, gold I think might work the best, anything that might help." Braddock was turning to leave when, "Where do you find all of this information?"  
  
Braddock turned around again. "Some of the scientists hack into Frieza's data base, that's where we-"  
  
"Damn you old man! What do you want now?" Said and irate Vegita storming into the room.  
  
"You need to get your stuff ready, you are leaving in less than twenty-four hours."  
  
"What are you talking about old man? You aren't serious about running away? I'm supposed to be the legendary! I can fight!" The prince yelled back at the king.  
  
The king stood up to his full height. "Have you reached this legendary yet? Until I've seen it, you are leaving! Get now! Get ready!" The king yelled making his ki flare around him.  
  
"I'm not going fucking any where!" The Prince raised his ki to match his fathers.  
  
"You will go now or I will beat you into a pulp! GO! I command you!"   
  
"Never! I am staying!" The king flew over to his son and held him by the throat.   
  
"You are leaving and that's it. Unless you want to snap your neck." He released his neck and flew back to his chair.   
  
"You are crack old man." The Prince said as he rubbed his neck. He walked out with his tail whipping behind him. "Damn him. The old ass wipe has lost it." He muttered as he walked out of the room.  
  
"Go tell the scientist I have changed my mind, they must finish it in twelve hours."  
Braddock looked surprised but quickly got over it. "I'm not sure that they can finish it within twelve hours sir."  
  
"Make twenty of them work on it at once! They must be finished now!" The king slammed his fist on the already cracked desk making it break in half.  
  
Braddock walked out of the room to go report to the scientists. {They will be horribly pissed off about this.}  
  
Earth: Brief's residence ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
"Hm. I'm not surprised. How many times is this?" Said a lady with black hair and a deep tan wearing a dark red- ankle length dress.   
  
"Shut up Chi, I'm not too happy about it, but I'm sick of him!" Said Bulma spitting of the side of her barely missing her Steve Madden sandals. She rubbed the spot were she spit and straightened out her jean skirt and white fluffy top.  
  
"It's ok. I knew you wouldn't last. He's not good enough for you. Besides, how long have you gone out with him?" She looked at all of the stores they passed by in the mall.  
  
"I've gone out with him for about seven- eight years. Since I was sixteen, now I'm almost twenty-five, yeah about seven- eight years. Hey lets go see if Sam Goody has gotten any new CD's. (A/N: If I display any music it is probably what I like. Don't bite my head off cuz so and so listens to blah) By the way how is Gohan?" Bulma said looking at random CD's.  
  
"He's going to be starting preschool in two weeks!"  
  
"But Chi, he's only three! Isn't that a little young?"  
  
"What? No, Gohan is pretty smart. He got the smart part from me. Goku is a little disappointed. He wants Gohan to learn how to fight and things. But I said that an education is also very important. He has to be a smart child. I know he will. He will be a very smart boy when he is older." Chi Chi said with a sigh. "It's Goku I'm worried about. He's so mad that he won't be home during the day. He's just going to have to learn to deal!" Chi Chi said with a grimace.  
  
"Maybe you should send Goku to preschool with Gohan." Bulma suggested.  
  
Chi Chi suppressed giggles. "No, no he ~giggles~ can do simple addition. He can do multiplication and subtraction, but he needs to use his fingers!" Chi Chi started laughing really hard almost dropping her bags. Bulma was giggling trying not to laugh.  
  
"But, no I was kidding. Goku's not bad, just different. Hey how about this CD?" Bulma said picking up a Michelle Branch CD.  
  
"I heard she was pretty good. Mostly guitar, something I can't really imagine you listening to. Something like I have no idea what you would listen to, but that's not it." Chi Chi said putting down the CD. Chi Chi pulled her cell phone out of her purse and looked at the time. "Oh dear, it's almost four. I have to get home to start making dinner for Goku and Gohan! I swear I have no idea where that food goes." She said shaking her head.  
  
"Maybe it's a bottom less pit." Said Bulma as she and Chi Chi walked out of the store to the nearest exit. Bulma walked over to a vacant spot and dug in her purse. She pulled out a little capsule and threw it on the ground. She quickly covered her face with her bags as the capsule gave a sharp pop. She took the bags away from her face and looked at her car. Her beauty, the one car she loved. It was a red convertible Mitsubishi Eclipse. "'Kay Chi hop in. I'll give you a ride." Bulma said placing he bags in the back seat.  
  
"Are you sure? I have my car with me. I can just pull it out of my bag." (A/N that sounds so weird to say) She said reaching into her bag.  
  
"No, it's no problem. Hop in." Chi Shrugged her shoulder and placed her bags in the back seat and opened the door and sank into the leather seats.  
  
"So what are you going to do?"   
  
Bulma looked over at her friend as she started the car. "Do what about what?"  
  
"About Yamcha. Are you going to find another man to go out with?"  
  
"Bulma started driving away thinking. "I'm not sure. I probably will no doubt, I don't want to die without any children. But I'm not sure where to begin to find another boy friend. I guess I can go to clubs, and you and 18 can come with me!" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Ok! You name the date and time and I'll try to be there! See what 18 says to. She might be to busy with Krillin, but 18 will set time away for us."  
  
"Yeah, her bro's an ass. I hate him. Such a womanizer."  
  
"Yeah 17, what a moron. Glad he doesn't show up much."  
  
"That because he spends most of his time running from the women he's knocked up!" Bulma said with a giggle.  
  
"Ugh, that man needs help." Chi Chi said as she rolled her eyes.  
  
Bulma pulled into a residential street then to a driveway to a modern house. "Here ya go Chi. See ya later!" Bulma said as she waved to her friend as she pulled out of the driveway.  
  
Bulma was humming along to the song on the radio when "Think Twice" by Eve 6 came on the radio. Her eyes began to tear up. {That's Yamcha's song and mine. God damn him!} Bulma said as she hit her hand on the steering wheel almost hitting the horn. {He's such an ass. Why do I still go you with him?} She shook her head with tears still running down her face. {Move on Bulma! You know he's not good for you! Find someone to settle down with! Go get a new boyfriend.}   
  
Bulma blinked back tears as she realized she was already home. "How'd I do that?" She muttered as she pulled bags out of her car then left it there as she walked towards the domed roofs of the Capsule Corporation.   
  
"Honey your home, I need your help with some new project I'm working on. Come and help me." Her dad said. He had fading violet hair, and big glasses on his face. He took the glasses off his face and cleaned them on the lab coat he was wearing. He placed them back on his face. "Make sure you put on old clothes ok?"  
  
"Yeah dad I'll be down in a minute. Don't worry." She walked up stairs and placed her bags on her bed and changed into a old blue shirt, overalls, and running shoes. She put her hair in a hat and walked back down stairs. "So what do you need help with? What are you building now?"  
  
"I'm trying to build a gravity room where it can multiply the amount of gravity so you can train under it to get stronger. Do you get the idea."  
  
"Bulma thought for a minute. Yeah I do. So what do you need my help with?" Bulma said as she went over to the drawing table to see the blue prints.  
  
Dun- dun -dun!!!!!! I am the queen of cheese! 'Cuz it's so obvious.  
  
uIgNOrentFOOL@netscape.net  
  
AIM u IgNOrent FOOL 


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own- probably never will own- DBZ. (Weird factoid- I was born the same year his son was o_O()) Um... lemme think for a minute... Yeah, the story isn't exactly following the original time line, there might be a few changes. Um R for later in the chapter ~thinks~ yeah, I'm currently brain dead. Um, got back from La Jolla. I'm sun burned. Shoulders... painful. I started cross-country this morning. Yeah, I'm brain dead. Um, might be starting a new story... god I have no idea... this chapter might be a little iffy.  
  
Planet Vegita-sei ~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~^~  
  
"S-sir the pod- four pods- can't be ready in that time! It's just too much for us!" The Saiyan scientist stuttered flipping through the blue prints for the untraceable pods.  
  
"You have to find away to do it anyway. Look at it this way, you either live or you don't live." The spiky haired Braddock said with a sneer.  
  
The scientist's pupil's dilated, "Oh." He said softly. He turned back to his crew. "Get back to work. We need to finish it as soon as possible." He said shaking. The crew, never used to seeing their leader shaking so badly, ran back to the places they were working at before the interruption.   
  
Braddock snorted. {Don't' realize their probably dead anyway.} With that he walked out of the science wing to report back to the king.  
  
****Training Room  
  
A swift kick landed not so softly on a burly- but bald- looking Saiyan causing his head to snap back. He fell onto his bad, groaned and crawled up onto his knees. The prince tried to kick him in the chest. The bald man barely avoided the powerful kick by jumping up from his knees so the kick went just under his feet. He landed on his feet and got back into a defensive position.  
  
"Give it up Nappa. You can't beat me." Said the arrogant prince with his hands crossed over his chest.  
  
"Arrogant little brat. I used to beat you to a pulp when you were a kid." The bald man said with a nasty smile.  
  
"Yes that was when I was a kid. I am now older than nine. I'm much older now. And I can beat your ass." He said with a smirk. (A/N: that has to be the trademark look for him) He uncrossed his arms so he could be on the offense. "Bring it." He said with a smile.  
  
The big man stood up, "Oh it's already been broughten!" He said snapping his fingers on his right hand.  
  
(A/N: OMG. I'M SO SORRY! THAT WAS COMPLETELY IRRESISTABLE!!!!!! I'M SOOOOOO SORRY! I'M LISTENING TO MY NEW CD I JUST GOT AND I REALLY LIKE THE MUSIC... I DON'T THINK THE CD HAS ANY REAL EFFECT ON ME... BUT IT WAS IRRESISTABLE!!!!!!! STILL BRAIN DEAD!!!!! YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW IRRESISTABLE! Now back to the story. ~presses the rewind button~ Rwwrwrwrwrwrrrwwwwww (w/e the hell that noise is that a VCR makes when its being rewound) ok here is the story. SRY AGAIN!!!!!!)  
  
"Yes that was when I was a kid. I am now older than nine. I'm much older now. And I can beat your ass." He said with a smirk. (A/N: that has to be the trademark look for him) He uncrossed his arms so he could be on the offense. He delivered the first blow right towards Nappa's gut.  
  
Nappa took it full on and grabbed the prince by the head. He kneed the prince in the face and shoved him backwards. He then kicked the prince in the gut and as the prince was coughing, he hit him in the back. Vegita went flying (not really as was falling very hard) towards the ground. He landed with a loud smack and got up on all fours. He swiftly jumped up on his feet to face Nappa.  
  
"Very nice sensei, didn't think ya still had it in you." He said with a smirk. (lets count how many times he smirks in the story starting with that one in the previous paragraph. 2)  
  
Nappa growled. "Little brat. You will regret saying that." He went back into defensive position. Vegita smirked. (3 swear to god I'm not doing that on purpose.) He ran right towards his sensei again. Nappa smiled. He thought Vegita was going to try the same attack, he got ready when Vegita disappeared. He was confused for a split second before he fell to the ground. Vegita was going to do the same attack when he dodged at the last second and went behind Nappa and hit him square on the back. He walked up to his sensei, picked him up by his training gi and off the ground (A/N remember, Veggie might be taller in this, but Nappa's taller so his feet are still on the ground. Kinda dragging). He looked Nappa in the eye, and punched him in the stomach. He did that five times in a quick session. He then dropped his teacher and kicked him in the side.  
  
Nappa tried to get up fast but Vegita, being in better condition, was faster and took the arm supporting Nappa. He twisted it behind his back. Nappa winced.   
  
"Want to give up?" Vegita said with a smile.   
  
Nappa snorted. "And loose to a baby? I think not."  
  
Vegita scowled. He took placed a foot on his teacher back and pulled his arm. Nappa winced. Vegita noticed and smirked (4). "Give up? I swear I wont gloat too badly."  
  
Nappa growled.  
  
"All right." Vegita gave the arm an extra pull to make sure it was straight as it could be. He then took his free hand and swung it back behind his head. He brought the hand down at an angle towards Nappa's arm. There was a loud snap as Nappa's arm broke. Nappa grunted in pain as Vegita threw his now useless arm on the ground. He pushed himself off the ground with his good arm and faced Vegita.  
  
"You will pay for that." Nappa said holding his arm.  
  
"Oh? Try me fuck face." Vegita said getting in his defensive position.  
  
Nappa formed a large ki ball in his left hand (good hand) and threw it at Vegita. Vegita reflected it and it headed straight back at Nappa. He had just a little bit of time to dodge it as it grazed his skin.  
  
The prince shook his head. "I could so easily beat you. Give up." Vegita started walking away. Nappa formed another ki ball in his hand and threw it at the prince once again. This time it hit him on the shoulder leaving the smell of scorched skin and burning spandex. Vegita was taken off guard by the attack and was thrown into the wall.  
  
Vegita was mad now and wanted more than any thing to turn the big man into a pulp. He looked at the bald man facing him. "You are gone." He began throwing multiple ki balls at Nappa. They were aimed at Nappa and at the surrounding space him so if he moved or tried to dodge, he would only get more ki balls in his face then expected. Nappa saw what the prince was going to try and do. He tried to deflect most of the balls but there was too many of them coming to fast at him. They eventually got to him. He felt the balls of burning heat hit his skin and burn it.   
  
Vegita finished at waited for the end product. He saw Nappa covered in boils cuts and holes in his skin. Vegita ran at Nappa at kicked him in the stomach. Nappa could take no more and fell to the ground.  
  
"You are despicable." Vegita said when he saw that he couldn't lift himself off the ground. He spat(spit?) on his teacher and left.  
  
Nappa heard Vegita leave. "Insolent bastard." He muttered as he picked himself up. He then left the room and dragged himself to the medical room.  
  
Vegita walked down the hallway leading to the throne room from the training room. He was muttering about how weak all of the guards were in the palace. He flung the beautifully carved wooden doors that great anyone who wishes to see the king.  
  
"Old man when am I leaving?" He said wiping off the sweat with the back of his hand.  
  
"The king looked cross ways at his son. "Whenever the scientists are done."  
  
Vegita started at the man standing before him.  
  
"Ten hours. Leave and go get ready. Get whatever you need." The king said waving his arm in a general direction.  
  
Vegita scowled (lets see how many times he does that) and walked back the way he came. He walked the little hallway the lead to his room. He barged in his room. His room was a dark red color with black drapes and a large balcony with large French doors (ok, ok, they might not know who the French are in Vegita-sei... but they do on earth!). The French doors were open to allow the breeze of the sea come in. He walked over to the balcony and passed through the doors with the drapes gently flapping in the breeze. He leaned on the marble railing and looked over the coast into the blue ocean. He saw many different people swimming in the clean, clear ocean. They we're having fun (hmmm... that's not right) swimming not realizing that they're life could end in a few days. {let them enjoy it while they can} Vegita thought to himself. {Stupid weaklings don't realize what's going to happen} He sneered and started floating. {Maybe I should blow them up while they don't realize it. It would release my anger and lower the population a few. I mean they're all going to die in a few days right?} He was still floating a few inches off the balcony with a glazed over look in his eyes. {Stupid Frieza, he had to come and destroy us didn't he? WHAT in the hell am I saying?! I can beat him! Him and his faggot-ass right hand man!(Shit! Brain dead!)} He snapped out of his gaze as someone softly knocked on the door.  
  
"Come in." He yelled at the door.   
  
A meek looking slave slowly entered the room. "Uh, prince, the king, he wants you to meet him in the throne room." The slave muttered.  
  
Vegita stalked over to the slave. "You are very lucky that we Saiyans have great hearing. If I would have asked you to repeat it I would have killed you." Vegita walked past the trembling man into the hallway.  
  
*****Throne room  
  
"What do you want old man? Do you have anything better than send me butt-munching slaves who you can hardly understand all the time?" The prince said growling.  
  
"Shut up you insubordinate. The technicians said that they will be finished with the pods in a few hours. I want you to be ready to leave as soon as they are finished. Braddock, Radditz, and Nappa will all be coming with you to explain to the human beans or whatever they call them selves that you will be staying for a few years. Got that?"  
  
Vegita rolled his eyes at the man's lame pronunciation of the name the humans gave them selves. " Yeah yeah. I get it.Is that it?"  
  
The king gave his son an evil glare. "Go get your meager belongings so you can leave as soon as possible."  
  
"I have no belongings. I'll go with the clothes that I have." Scoffed the prince. "I am ready to go whenever is deemed suitable." Said the prince with an air of arrogance.  
  
"You self centered little brat." Said the king.  
  
Before any fight could erupt between the two people, the head scientist barged in the room. "Your Highness, the pods, they're done. They are ready to be launched immediately. We finished them as fast as we could." The scientist said bowing.   
  
The king looked to his son. When he saw that his son didn't get the hint he sneered and said, "Well what are you waiting for? A royal parade?" The king finished with a smirk similar to Vegita's.  
  
Vegita rolled his eyes in disgust. He walked towards the open doors. He stopped before he walked out the doors for the last time and turned to his father. "So long you large pain in the ass. Hope to never see you again old man." Vegita said with an evil smirk (5)  
  
"Go get lost in some planet. So get screwed or something. Kill a few people just not the whole planet or the people you are staying with." The king said.  
  
The prince rolled his eyes. "That was the most offensive thing you could say? Pfft. No wonder Frieza can't stand you." The prince said with a cruel laugh. The prince walked out of the throne room and headed towards the launch bay.  
  
"Follow him dammit! Go Braddock! Don't let him leave without you! He might screw this up!" The king pointed to the shadow of the prince.  
  
Braddock signaled for Nappa and Radditz to follow him. He and the two people following him ran out of the room making sure that Vegita does not- in fact- leave without them.  
  
****Launch Bay "OK ass soon as you start the engine, the untraceable chip starts working making sure that the whole ship is invisible to the radar. The rest of the buttons are the same. You will enter a deep sleep once you are far away from Frieza's ship for safety purposes." The balding man said pointing out buttons to the bored looking prince.  
  
"You aren't leaving without us!" Shouted Braddock as he entered the launch Bay.  
  
"Oh, I thought that you were just going to let me leave." Vegita's voice said dripping sarcasm.   
  
Braddock grunted, noticing his sarcasm. He folded his arms across his chest, signaling for the scientist to continue his explanation.   
  
The scientist waited a minute before beginning again. "Um, well, these pods are the same as the ones you usually use. Um the radar deflectors start up when the engine starts, and basically everything is the same as the original pods. Ummm t-that's a-about it." Said the scientist nervously.   
  
"Can we leave now?" Said Vegita rolling his eyes.  
  
Braddock gave him an evil stare. "Yes we can leave now. Get in your damn pod." Braddock said stepping into the pod next to the prince's. He saw that besides the prince he was the only one who'd gotten the pods. "He saw his son and Nappa standing there. "Move your damn assess! Get in your fucking pod!" He said yelling at them. The scurried over to their pods. After everyone was comfortable, the pod glass doors closed. The scientist ran over to the computer to plot the course.  
  
Inside the pods an electronic voice that sounded like a woman's, spoke. "Course plotted: Destination: Chikyuu. Estimated time: two to three weeks." The Voice ended the recording. Vegita and everyone else strapped himself in. The voice spoke again. "Beginning launch." The pods trembled for a few seconds then they shot up in the air. "Beginning radar deflection panels." The voice said.  
  
The pods launched up into the air. It was ten minutes before they were outside the atmosphere of Vegita-sei. They passed Frieza's fleet of ship without any problems or being detected. The automatic voice cam on again. "Beginning sleeping proce-" Vegita, thoroughly annoyed by the voice, punched the speaker breaking it. The intercom light blinked. He pressed the button and heard Braddock's voice. "Dammit Vegita! Stop breaking stuff! At this rate you'll be floating in space without a pod!"  
  
"Yeah yeah shut up." Vegita muttered as a chloroform type gas (um... I don't actually know if that happens, but it's alternate universe.) entered the pod making Vegita sleepy. He eventually fell asleep and the pods zipped through space.  
  
Earth: Brief's residence ~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~°~  
  
"I'm all finished!" Bulma said wiping sweat from her face with her arm.  
  
"You finished it? That didn't take you much time." Said her father with an approved nod.  
  
"Should I go call Goku to see if it works?" Bulma said heading for the phone. Bulma dialed the Son's number. It ringed twice then Chi Chi picked up the phone.  
  
"Hello? Son residents." Chi Chi said in a pleasant voice.  
  
"Chi? It's Bulma! I have a new invention I want Goku to try! It's called a gravity room. Could you tell him?" Bulma said walking towards gravity room to fix one bolt with a monkey wrench.  
  
"Yeah! Let me go tell him."  
  
Bulma heard Chi Chi talking to Goku. She then heard a yelp and a 'Really? Tell her I'll be over in a minute!' Chi got back on the phone. "Well I'm assuming that you heard that." Chi said with a laugh. Bulma heard loud thumps as someone descended the stairs. Goku slammed the door open.  
  
"Bulma! Bulma! What's that?" He said scratching his head looking at the big dome room in the middle of her lab.  
  
"This is the gravity room I told Chi about." She noticed Goku's blank stare. "What it does is it multiplies the gravity of the earth and it's supposed to help you train." Goku's eyes lit up.  
  
"Can I try it?" He said with a big goofy grin.  
  
"I have to take it outside, because I don't want anything broken." She took out a little tin box and pressed a button. There was a loud pop and smoke. The smoke cleared, and the GR was gone. There was a little hoi poi capsule in its place. She picked it up and started walking out the door with Goku following her.  
  
When she got outside, she turned around so she was facing the house and her back was facing the yard. She pressed a button on the capsule and tossed it over her back as she winced at the noise, Goku just looked on eagerly. The large GR was standing there as the smoke cleared. Goku ran to the GR door.  
  
"Goku wait!" Goku stopped and turned to face Bulma with an innocent look. "I have to show you how to work the machine."  
  
"Oh"  
  
"Ok. So what you do," She started as she walked in the room and showed him the pad. "You type in the amount of gravity you want to times. Like say you wanted it times by... thirty. You type in thirty then press enter. The machine automatically does that. But if you open the door in the middle of training," She said walking over to the door. "The gravity automatically turns off as a safety feature. There is also a window at the door so you can see who's knocking." She turned to face Goku. He was looking at the high ceiling of the gravity room. "Goku," He snapped out of his wandering and looked at Bulma and blushed.  
  
"Sorry Bulma." He muttered.  
  
"Did you get all of that?" Goku nodded his head. "All right. Have fun. I'm going to call Chi and tell her that you're here." She walked out the door and closed it behind her. Goku went over to the pad and stared at it. {Um. What did Bulma say again?} He scratched his head.  
  
The door opened suddenly. Bulma walked in to see Goku staring at the pad. "So I figured." She showed Goku how to use the pad. "Oh, by the way, there is a room off to the side with a cot and shower and a locker to keep stuff in." She walked out the door once again. This time Goku pressed in a number then pressed enter. A female sounding mechanical voice came up on the speaker above the pad. Goku jumped back. "Starting gravity." Goku looked at the speaker then was suddenly slammed to the ground. He laid there for a few minutes then pushed himself up on all fours then onto his feet. He stretched then began his warm up exercises.  
  
*****Inside the house  
  
"He was so funny. He just kinda stared at the pad. It was funny! I should have brought my camera!" Bulma said laughing into the phone.  
  
"Yeah, he can be really spacey sometimes! But he's really cute none the less!" Said Chi Chi laughing also.   
  
"Oh well. I just wonder how he can take that. I mean, my dad did invent it to help the army and navy, but they could only possibly do two to five times earth's normal gravity. But I swear," She said looking at a digital box that looked similar to a clock with the number thirty on it. "He's on thirty times normal gravity. Knowing Goku he'll be at one hundred by the end of the week. If he keeps this up."  
  
"Yeah about that..." Chi Chi started.  
  
"Yeah if he stays here forever I'll kick him out. I won't let him stay in there. I know that he has to go home and take care of you and Gohan." Bulma said.  
  
"Thank Bulma. Oh! My gosh! Gohan's preschool has been over for ten minutes! I have to go get him! Call you later Bulma!" Chi Chi said in a rush.  
  
"Bye!" Was all Bulma got in before the phone went dead. She put the phone on the hook and walked over to the couch, picked the remote off the coffee table and began flipping through the channels. She landed on a soap opera. She watched it for two minutes before she flipped the channel. She landed on another channel with a soap opera. {What the hell? What time is it?} She looked at the digital clock on the DVD player. {One ten. Figures. Oh well I'll just watch it anyway.} She set the remote on the table so she can watch the TV. (ok the next few paragraphs will be of the soap opera)  
  
"But, John, h-how c-could you? I trusted you! You said you didn't love anyone else!" Said a blonde wearing hot pink lingerie with a hot pink boa.   
  
"I- I don't know what took over me." The man walked quickly to the lady and put his hands on her shoulders. "I love you. I swear I do!" The lady got out of the man's grasp and walked to the window. "She was nothing compared to you." He said softly walking up behind her.  
  
"No you don't. You don't love me. You cheat on me every chance you get!" She said whipping around to face him.  
  
"I love you. I swear I do." He said looking into her eyes.  
  
"Ok, who's Sara?" She said with a scowl.  
  
"Well, she's, well, um, she's nothing! I hate her!" He said raising his hands.  
  
"Sure. Is she just some slut that you like to fuck? Like the rest?" She said walking away from the man.  
  
"She's nothing! I'll call her now and tell her that I never want to see her again!" He fumbled in his pocket then pulled out his cell. He took a piece of paper out of the same pocket and dialed it. There was a moment of silence then the man started talking. "Sara? Yes, we are over! You are nothing to me! I never want to see you again!" He pressed the end button and a yelling high-pitched voice was cut off.   
  
The lady stared at the actions that were just completed in front of her. She was surprised as the man came up and hugged her. "I love you. I will never cheat in you again." They stared into each other's eyes for a few seconds.  
  
"I-I-I l-l-ove you." She stammered with tears rolling down her face. Suddenly they kissed.  
  
Bulma grabbed the remote and turned the TV off. She felt like ripping out her hair and running to the station that played that show. She wanted to rip their heads off. {It NEVER happens like that!} She said jumping up. {Yamcha never did that! He never told me about his little sluts! If he did that, if he did...} She suddenly started crying. {If he did that, I'd be so happy. I would have been able to be married by now! I would have had kids of my own!} She sat back down on the couch and put her head on her hands. {Why does he have to be so... like that? Why does he cheat on me? I don't understand what he sees in those whores!} She looked up to above the TV where a picture of she and Yamcha rested. It was the senior prom. Bulma was so happy. She thought that she would be spending the rest of her life with that man. {But he cheats on you so often. He did it even when you were in high school! HE CHEATED ON YOU DURING THE PROM!} Her thoughts screamed.  
  
****Flashback****  
  
"Hey babe, I'm going to get us some punch ok?" Said Yamcha giving Bulma a kiss on the cheek. "Be right back."   
  
"Ok, I'll still be here." He turned around and headed towards the buffet table.  
  
"Bulma!" Said Chi Chi running up to her friend. Or at least she tried while she dragged Goku behind her. The heels she was wearing weren't helping either.   
  
"Chi! You look gorgeous in that dress!" Chi was wearing a low cut dark red dress that covered her feet, shoes and all.   
  
"Oh my god! I love your dress too!" Bulma was wearing a tube top dark blue dress that also covered her feet. (ok I really don't care about what the dresses look like so, yeah kinda skipped few details. Lets just say that they look really pretty.)   
  
"So what do you think of this? I think it's wonderful!" Bulma said looking at the ceiling of the Hilton Hotel's ballroom. "The decorations are wonderful! They spent so much time on this!"  
  
"I heard that the food is also really good." Said looking at Chi Chi hopefully.  
  
"So have I sweetie. You're just going to have to wait! I'm talking to Bulma!"  
  
"Please Chi? I'll just grab ONE plate of food?" He said with puppy dog eyes.   
  
"Fine go!" Goku ran off.  
  
"So do like it here Chi? Are you and Goku having fun?" Bulma said with a smile.  
  
"Oh! I love it! The music is great! The decorations! The ballroom! Oh man it's really cool!" Chi said almost yelling. Goku came back with a platter of appetizers. "Um Goku, honey, you said a plate, not a platter." Goku looked surprised for a minute with food stuffed in his cheeks.  
  
He swallowed his food. "Um they didn't have plates?" He said innocently. Chi shook her head. "hey Bulma," Goku started after a while.   
  
"Yeah Goku?" Bulma said noticing that the food on the platter was gone.   
  
"Didn't you come here with Yamcha?" Goku said looking down at his plate. He frowned he couldn't find any more food on the platter.  
  
"Yeah, he was at the table getting punch for us. I wonder what's taking him so long." Bulma said locking her eyebrows together in concern.  
  
"Well uh, he just kinda walked away with this other girl. I think they're going to get a room." Goku said scratching his chin. "Chi... can we get a room? I want to sleep now. All of that food makes me hungry." Chi Chi stared at Goku.  
  
"Bulma, what are you going to do?"  
  
"Find him." Bulma walked towards the reception desk. "Hi, I'm looking for a few of my friends. The name might be under Yamcha." The receptionist typed in the name.  
  
"No, I'm sorry dear." The lady shook her head as she spoke.  
  
"How about Olshan?" The lady typed in the name.  
  
"Yes there in one person here by that name."  
  
"Did he come with a girl?"  
  
"Yes I think he did. I think he was here for the prom. Are you?" Bulma shook her head vehemently.   
  
"What room are they in? I need to talk to him immediately!" Bulma slapped her hands on the marble top. The lady flinched a little, then started typing.  
  
"Room 301 on the third level." Bulma thanked the lady then ran to the elevator. Ch Chi and Goku met her up, they had been waiting for her.   
  
"Did you find him?" Chi Chi whispered.  
  
"Yes, I did. He had another girl with him." Bulma had tears running down her face. She rode the elevator to the third level with her friend comforting her. Once the elevator stopped she walked briskly out the door to find room 301. After searching for ten minutes, she couldn't find the room. She came across 18 and Krillin walking towards their room. Bulma stopped to ask them if they knew where the room might be.  
  
"Yeah it's the opposite way. Why? What's wrong Bulma?" 18 asked.  
  
"Yamcha, he might be cheating on me again." She was trying her hardest not to cry.  
  
18 was furious. "Lets go find that son of a bitch ass hole." She stomped off in the direction of Yamcha's room. Bulma followed silently behind. Once they found the room, no one moved. They could here noises coming from the inside. "Gross." 18 muttered. Thoughts running through their heads.   
  
"whose gunna open the door?" Krillin asked.  
  
"I will." Bulma said, almost losing her voice. She carefully lifted her arm up. She rested her hand on the doorknob, tears running down her face. "What if it's locked?" She whispered. She wanted to avoid opening that door.  
  
"I'll knock then." Said 18. "Go on, open the door Bulma. The faster this happens the fast you can get over him.  
  
{But, what if, what if I can't get over him?} Bulma thought as she slowly twisted the doorknob. It wasn't locked and the door slowly opened without a sound. She slowly opened it a little more. The noises her getting louder because the door now allowed more sound to come out. 18 gagged at the noises being made. Someone was moaning while the other was making kissing noises. Bulma finally opened it enough to stick her head and half her body through. Her heart fell at what she saw. There on the bed was the school slut and Yamcha. Both were half dresses. Yamcha was laying on top of the girl kissing her everywhere he could, they still hadn't heard the group outside the door. Yamcha was trying to get the clasp undone on the girl's bra. She finally had to help, and there was Bulma standing there in shock. She finally took herself out of the door to face the group.   
  
"He's in... he's in... in there with ~hic~ another ~hic~ girl!" Bulma couldn't take anymore. She barged in the room taking the two people by surprise. Both were almost naked. "Yamcha! You fucking cheater! You cheated on me! You can't get out of this one!" Bulma shrieked pointing at him with tears.  
  
"But babe, I- I..."  
  
"NO more! I don't want to see you anymore!" Bulma cried. {I hate you Yamcha. I never want to see you again!}  
  
****End Flashback****  
  
Bulma had tears rolling down her face. {I hate him. Stupid TV. It never works that way. I never want to see him again!} The phone started ringing. She picked it up. "Hello?"  
  
"Babe? Is that you? I just wanted to say how sorry I am."  
  
OMG! J/k. Ok! You guys just read 12 pages! cowers in fear don't kill me! Sry that it took me so long. I'm starting on the next Chappie! R&R PLEASE! Or you can email me. uIgNOrentFOOL@netscape.net 


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: THE DAMN USUAL. I DON'T OWN DBZ. There happy? I'm sure you all are. I'm sure all just LOVE to see me wallow in self-pity because you all secretly laugh at me because I can't lay claim to DB/DBZ/DBGT!!!!! DAMN YOU All! J/K. You are all my friends! Or at least you can be if you review. Hint, hint  
  
*****Somewhere in space close to Earth. (I skipped maybe two weeks)  
  
"Now initiating wake-up process." The mechanical voice said in all of the pods but one. The pods stopped deploying the chloroform so the travelers could wake-up. It took about one hour for the inhabitants to wake up.   
  
"Braddock, how long do we have until we land?" Muttered the half drugged Vegita over the intercom.  
  
"Erm, three hours. I think. I can't really see yet. Give me another few minutes." Braddock muttered leaning his head back.  
  
"I'm hungry." Muttered another voice.   
  
"Shut up Nappa. So am I." Said Radditz groggily.   
  
"There should be food in one of the compartments." Said Braddock suddenly opening drawers.   
  
"What?" Vegita said. "I didn't know they stored food in the pods!" He also began searching the drawers.  
  
"It was something I made sure they put in the pods, so we don't starve of hunger." Braddock said still looking through the drawers. "But in all of the rush, they might have forgotten about it." He muttered.  
  
"I found food!" Radditz said. He began looking at all of the freeze-dried food. "Damn it all freeze dried!" He threw the packages behind his shoulder then huffed and crossed his arms across his chest. "You need water. Speaking of which, do we have any water? Or anything to drink?" he began looking in drawers again.  
  
"I think that you have to demand for water." Braddock said now pressing buttons.  
  
"Oh, so what? You're supposed to say 'I want water now'?" Said Vegita rolling his eyes. Suddenly the consol started humming and a bottle of water appeared in a little cupboard that opened it's doors to make the water known. "I'll be damned." Vegita said taking the water, the cupboard promptly closed its doors.  
  
"You just said 'I want water' right?" Said Nappa. Suddenly there was a humming noise over the intercom. "Damn it does really work." Said Nappa aghast he swiped the water from the compartment.   
  
"So now how longer do we have Braddock?" Said Vegita rolling his eyes at Nappa's stupid ness.   
  
Braddock looked at his display screen. "Doesn't it say on your display screen?" Growled Braddock.  
  
"If it did would I be asking you?"   
  
"Fine. Shut up. We have three hours and ten minutes. Eat something or something like that. Just leave me alone." Said Braddock.  
  
"Oh, I would, but you have the pod with most of the information in it!" Sneered Vegita.  
  
Braddock grunted. "I got the pod with 'all of the information' because your dad didn't trust you for obvious reasons."  
  
"He's not my father anymore. This is exile. Stupid old man. I can fight Frieza!" Said Vegita slamming his fist on the consol making a large dent and breaking a few things.  
  
"That is also why." Grunted Braddock.  
  
"How much water is this planet made out of?" Said Nappa pressing his forehead to the glass.  
  
Braddock started typing on the consol keypad. "It's 75% water and 25% land."  
  
"It has too many clouds." Grumbled Vegita. At the moment he decided that he could and would complain about anything just to make everyone's life a living hell.  
  
"That's weird how that one cloud looks like it's swirling over there." Nappa pressed his finger against the glass.  
  
"It's called a hurricane you moron. You act like you've never seen one." Radditz shook his head. (Does Vegita-sei ever get hurricanes?)  
  
"Why can't we just blow it up? It'd take no time what so ever." Said Nappa squinting his eyes. "It has to be a little smaller then most of the planets we've purged and destroyed."   
  
"We weren't sent here to blow things up or destroy them. We need to make sure that the Chikyuu-jin understood why Vegita is going to stay here." Said Braddock growling. He only wished that he could slap Nappa a few times as hard as he could then tie him up and torture him for every stupid question he asks.  
  
"I say to hell with it and destroy the weakling planet then leave." Said Vegita. He pointed his finger at the North American continent and started building up a little ki ball at the tip of his finger.  
  
Nappa sensed the rise of ki. He knew that Vegita was doing. "If you wish to blow yourself up, make sure that you don't drag us along with."  
  
"Shut up fag." He grumbled. "I want to get out of here. My muscles are starting to hurt from the lack of use."  
  
"Well guess what... we only have... three more hours to go!" Said Braddock cheerfully. "Deal with it."  
  
Bulma's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"So let me get this straight. He called you about two weeks ago, saying he was sorry and what not. Then one week later, he calls again saying, this time, that he can't live without you? Then he comes over to your house, and asks you to be his fiancŽe?" Said 18.  
  
"What did you do Bulma? I mean, that's crazy!" Said Chi Chi.  
  
"I told him that we were over! I didn't want anything more to do with him! He just kinda looked at me, then he asked me again!" Said Bulma laying her bed with her phone.  
  
"He didn't take that well, when you said no, did he?" Said Chi Chi her voice her voice very close to a whisper.  
  
"Speak up Chi, I can hardly hear you over the static of my phone." Ordered 18.  
  
"Well duh! I mean, he comes to my door expecting a yes! When I said no... hold on, the other line is ringing." He took the phone of her ear and pressed talk. "Hello? Bulma here."  
  
"Bulma honey, It's mom! I'm just calling to tell you that your dad and I are almost home from our trip! Isn't that exciting?" Bulma heard her mom take a deep breath. Bulma was in trouble now. "Oh my gosh Bulma! You have no idea what you were missing! The sites! The restaurants! The language! The beach! The cute men running around the place!" Her mother squealed. "Darling you should have come! It's not good to stay inside the house all day long! It's always beautiful outside and not inside! Everyone knows that! (Try living in Arizona)"  
  
"Trust me mom, I regret it. So how long until you get here?" Bulma really had wished that she went.  
  
"Well I do believe that we'll be home in... give us two hours, no hour and a half. Oh darling next time you will come with us right? You need a break from everything! Maybe you can bring Yamcha! I'm sure that he'd like it!" Bulma shuddered at Yamcha's name.  
  
"Mom, Yamcha and I are over." Bulma said in a serious tone.  
  
"Oh, right dear, just remember that we'll be home in an hour and a half!" Said Bunny Briefs, not believing a word of it. "Bye sweet! We missed you! See you then!"   
  
"Bye mom, I missed you too. Tell dad I missed him too."   
  
"He misses you to honey! Lots of love darling!" The phone went dead. Bulma pressed channel.  
  
"Hello? You guys are you still there?"   
  
"I think that she should find... yeah we're here. Who was on the phone?" Said 18.  
  
"My mom was on the phone. She called to tell me that she and dad were going to be home soon. That's all. What were you guys talking about?" Said Bulma somehow knowing what the conversation was.  
  
"Oh, nothing we were talking about 17's new girlfriend. She has no idea what she's getting herself mixed up in." Said Chi Chi quickly. Bulma knew that wasn't it. It was about Yamcha and her. Bulma decided to play along anyway.  
  
"What does she look like? Is she a complete slut or something else?" Bulma was hoping that they would get caught up in Chi's lie.  
  
"She's really sweet! That's the odd thing! And the other day when 17 had her over, they were watching a movie in his room, and I swear I was just walking by, he tried to make a move on her, and she shook him off! He put his arm around her back, and she just shrugged her shoulders a couple of times then he removed his arm! And the weirdest part was, that she actually left instead of spending the night!" Said 18. {Ok, two can play at this game. I know what you want Bulma and your not getting it, lets hope Chi doesn't spill her guts.} Thought 18.  
  
"Really? That's quite weird." {Ok that was too easy, I have to get them somewhere.} "What school does she go to? Is she out of college? Or out of high?" Bulma mentally slapped herself. That question was yet again too easy. He would date anything that was in high school or college, as long as he could screw with her for a while.  
  
"She graduated from high school last year." Ok Bulma had to think now.  
  
Ah yes, she had them now. "Can I meet her?" The silence over the phone was the only answer she needed.  
  
"Um well you see," 18 started stuttering. "She doesn't live here anymore! She moved last week."  
  
{Oh please} "Why did she move?"  
  
"Err," There was a terrible silence for a few minutes. "Fine! We were talking about you and Yamcha!" Once again Bulma shuddered. "There are you happy now?" 18 was mad.  
  
"Yes I am happy. You don't need to talk about it behind my back. We're over ok?" Bulma said laying her head on her pillows on her bed.  
  
"We're sorry B, but, I don't know, we thought you were still touchy about the subject I guess.  
  
"It's ok, hey I have an idea!" Said Bulma suddenly. "How about we-" The doorbell started ringing. "Uh, someone's at the door. I'll call you guys later ok?" Bulma started getting off her bed.  
  
"Hey, If it's Yam-face, kick him in the nuts, if you won't do it, I will." Said 18 protectively. Bulma laughed.  
  
"See you later B." Chi said, then her line went dead.  
  
"Bye 18, see you later." Bulma hung up her cell phone and went down stair. The person at the door was still ringing it. Bulma yanked the door open. "What?" She saw a timid looking Goku cowering at the surprise of Bulma's sudden opening of the door.  
  
"Can I use the Gravity Room?" Said Goku regaining his composure.  
  
"Yeah! Can I use it too?" Said Gohan running around from the corner.  
  
"Well it depends on what your dad says." Gohan gave his dad a pleading look.  
  
"You were supposed to stay home. Chi's gunna be mad." He said frowning at his son. "But why not?" He said with a big smile. Bulma held the door open so they could get through. Before she closed the door her phone rang. (She brought it down stairs with her)   
  
"Hello?" She said following Goku outside.  
  
"HELLO?! BULMA?" Chi Chi screamed into the phone.  
  
"What? Chi? What's wrong?" Bulma knew that Chi Chi was going to cry if something didn't happen soon, either that or someone was going to die.  
  
"I CAN'T FIND GOHAN OR GOKU!!! DO YOU KNOW WHERE THEY MIGHT BE?" Bulma had to hold the phone away from her ear if she didn't want to go deaf.  
  
"Chi, calm down. They're here. They went to go practice in the Gravity Room."   
  
"Oh, GET GOKU ON THE PHONE NOW!" Bulma ran outside to go find Goku before Chi Chi became irate.  
  
"Goku! Chi Chi's on the phone!" Bulma said right on time. They were about to close the door. Goku stuck his head back out. His face was visibly paler. Bulma gave the phone to him. He carefully put it to his ear. "Hello?" He whispered.  
  
"DAMMIT GOKU! NEXT TIME YOU LEAVE MAKE SURE YOU TELL ME!" Goku nearly dropped the phone. Bulma felt pity for him and his overly sensitive ears. He put the phone close to his ear.   
  
"Uh, Chi?"  
  
"COME HOME NOW! Please put Bulma back on." Goku handed the phone over to Bulma. Be called for Gohan who was protesting.  
  
"Hello? Chi?"  
  
"Hi B, I'm sorry. Goku just..." Chi heaved a big sigh.  
  
"Yes I know. He's leaving right now."  
  
"Thank you Bulma." Bulma hung up the phone and put it in her pocket. "All right I'm sorry but you have to go."  
  
"Yeah I know. Come on Gohan." Goku tugged at Gohan'a arm.  
  
"But but but but but, I want to play in the Gravity Room!" He said pouting.  
  
"I'm sorry maybe another day." Then he flew up into the sky leaving a blue trail of light behind him.  
  
Bulma shook her head at the retreating blue flare. She went inside to clean up the house for a bit. She got tired of that after fifteen minutes and made the bots do it. Then she went into her lab to start working on any unfinished inventions. She found one that was supposed to help plants grow in incredibly unfertile areas in hope to bring more food to third world nations. She was so busy that she didn't even hear her parents get home. She only realized that when her dad came into her lab.  
  
"What are you working on now Bulma?" At the surprise of hearing her dad's voice she jumped and dropped the tool she had in her hand.  
  
"Dad! You scared me so badly!" She said giving him a hug. "Have fun?"  
  
"Oh yeah, same old same old. Rest and relation. Felt very good." He picked up the tool and set it on the table. "Come up stairs now. Lets go tell Bunny that we're hungry." They headed out of her lab to go find Bulma's mother.  
  
*****Somewhere in space closer to Earth.  
  
"Dammit Braddock how much longer now?" Said a grumpy Vegita squirming in his chair trying to eat his freeze-dried food.  
  
"Only one more hour to go. Shut up." He said rubbing his temples. {This constant noise is making me crazy.}  
  
"Can't they go any faster?" Whined Radditz. "I feel like I could kill someone when we get down there."  
  
"Like you could actually do that you weakling." Said Nappa over the intercom.  
  
"Ha! I could easily beat your ass! I could for certain kill those people on that planet." He said sweeping his hand across the little floating orb against the black.  
  
"Hahahahahaha! You? A pathetic weakling? Don't make me laugh!" Radditz grumbled illegible words. "I bet I cold kill more people than you!"  
  
"Ha! Over my dead body! I could kill more that you in a heart beat!" Radditz said pounding his chest with his fist.  
  
"Yeah right. How many times have you lost against the prince? How many times have you lost against me?"  
  
"I've beaten your ass more than you've beaten mine!"  
  
"Yeah right! You're a load of shit!" Laughed Nappa. Vegita was listening to their conversation with a look of pure hate.  
  
"Shut up! Both of you! I can beat you two with one hand tied behind my back!" He said crumpling the empty freeze-dried food wrapper. He threw it on the floor along with the rest.  
  
"Yes your Highness, whatever you say." Mocked Nappa.  
  
"How about I blow up your pod?" Said Vegita trying to figure out which one is his.  
  
"And blow yourself up in the process? Oh I can't wait to see you in hell!" Chuckled Nappa crossing his arms against his chest.  
  
"Ha! I'll see you there! Then I'll beat your ass to a pulp!" He said yelling over the intercom.  
  
"SHUT UP YOU FUCK HEADS!" Braddock could take no more of it. "You all are giving me a headache!" Shouted Braddock rubbing his forehead. Vegita glared at the smashed speaker box. "When we get there, please resist the urge to kill one another. I will do the talking. Not you three. You three will probably fuck it up somehow. I'm not sure what their immediate actions will be. Just try not to scare anyone with your ugliness Nappa." Braddock was getting his revenge now. "Prince please, keep your temper down. We must make them think that this is a good idea. I brought some technology for them to mess around with. The king also made me bring some of..." He mumbled the rest.  
  
"Of what? Speak up. If you want me to be on my best behavior, then speak up dammit! What did he make you bring?" The prince figured he wouldn't want to know in the first place, but it was better so he didn't flip out while they were talking with the humans.  
  
"Your father made me bring some of your mother's jewelry." Me muttered into the intercom.  
  
Vegita wasn't expecting this. "He what?"  
  
"You heard me." There was a moment of silence. The four knew how Vegita's father killed his mother while she was trying to save her son. It was still a sore spot for Vegita.  
  
"What is he trying to do? Ruin my mother's memories? Damn him."  
  
"He only gave me a few, not many, just a few." Braddock said with a grimace. The silence lasted for a while. Everyone was afraid to say something, while Vegita was mad.  
  
Vegita just stared out the window at the blue marble growing ever so closer. "How much longer until me land?" Said Vegita quietly.  
  
"Forty minutes. Until we land." The silence once again reigned.  
  
******The kitchen of Cap. Corp.  
  
"And this, this is the loveliest waterfall I've ever seen!" Said the blonde hair lady Bulma called 'mom'.  
  
"Um Bunny dear, aren't you going to make sure the food won't burn?" Said Dr. Brief's looking over his wife's shoulder to see the pan with the food smoking.  
  
"Huh? Oh dear!" Bunny ran over to the pan. She immediately turned the heat down. "Don't worry! It's not burned!" She stirred the food with a big smile. Bulma shook her head. He looked through most of the pictures when her cell rang.  
  
"Hello?" She said still looking at the pictures.  
  
"Bulma? It's 18. Hey do you wanna go to a club tonight? I'm not doing anything plus I'm really bored! 17 might come with us. I tired calling Chi, but she's not there. Krillin said he definitely would. We can pick you up. Sooo... please?" Bulma could just imagine 18's puppy dog eyes.  
  
She laughed at the thought. "Sure! But first I have to eat my dinner! I'll call you when I want you to pick me up k?"  
  
"Excellent! I'll try Chi once more then call you back ok? See you then!" Bulma heard the tell tale click that said she had hung up. Bulma put the cell back in her pocket.  
  
"Honey who was that?" Bulma's mother got almost every chance she got to pry into Bulma's life.  
  
"That was 18. She wanted to know if I cold go to a club with her."  
  
"Oh dear have fun! Are you going to stay for dinner?"   
  
{Please mother, you overheard me talking} "Yeah, but I'm going to get dressed now so I can leave as soon as possible." She got up from the table and ran up the stairs. While in her room, she took a shower, put on her underwear, and raided her closet. Throwing random stuff out behind her shoulder. Finally she picked out a dark brown leather mini skirt (Oh boy is she lucky she's not going to the club in the middle of the day! It's the early spring by the way) and a tank top that looked like a tube top only it had one sleeve went across her right shoulder that held up the shirt.(Ahem, I can't really do this, sry, but use your imagination) She grabbed her denim jacket then went to her bathroom and applied very light make-up and glitter to her face and arms. She dried her hair and brushed it and let it fall naturally around her shoulders. She grabbed her lip-gloss to put on later so she doesn't smudge it while eating. She grabbed her stiletto heel boots that laced up to just under her knees (Come on you've sent them! Mostly something like Pink would wear) that made her at least four inches taller. She walked down stairs to only have to go back up to get her handbag and ID.  
  
"Honey! Dinner's ready!" Bulma's mom called from the kitchen. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs.  
  
*****Earth's Atmosphere  
  
"Get ready for the impact." Said Braddock. They were sitting strapped in their chairs so they don't fly out the window upon impact.   
  
"I bet I killed thirty people in one blast on Ma'tierjah. Beat that." Nappa said gloating.   
  
Radditz was laughing. "Thirty? I killed fifty in one ki blast there!" Vegita was surprised that this argument was still going on.  
  
"Shut up both of you before I make sure you two are killed." Muttered Braddock looking out the window. He could see cities, then he could see a large dome building with many other smaller ones surrounding it. {Capsule Corp} He thought. {Are we going to hit the buildings?} In stead they passed the buildings and landed in the clearing behind the buildings but in front of the forest with a large BAM! Not to mention the large craters each of the pods made as they landed making dirt fly everywhere.  
  
****Inside the house.  
  
The impact made the house shake causing both of the females to scream and panic. Dr. Brief's ran outside to where he thought he might see something. See something he did see. He saw four large white pods with large front windows that were opening very slowly with a quiet hiss. He just stood there as four large, burley men came from the pods. One was bald the other had impossibly long hair, the third had hair that stood up every direction defying gravity and looked oddly like Goku. The last had hair that looked like one large flame on the top of his head making him look much taller.  
  
He heard his wife run up behind him telling him to get inside, but her was too stunned to move. Then he heard Bulma coming outside wanting to know what's going on. He turned around to tell her to get inside when he saw her already unmoving from fear and surprise. She started to run to her dad her blue hair flying behind her.  
  
{What's going on here? Why is Goku with those men? What are they doing here?} Bulma thought as she ran to her dad. "Daddy, what's happening?" She whispered to him. "Why is Goku with them?" She said hiding behind her dad putting her hands on her dad's shoulders. Mrs. Briefs took one of Bulma's hands to put in it her own. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence. Neither side knew really what to do. Bulma was to busy looking at all of the men standing before her. Out of the four, only two really interested her. The one that looked like Goku, and the one that had the flame hair. The other two looked like they would rape her. She was snapped out of her trance when she heard people murmur and the shutters of cameras. {Shit, the last people we need.} She thought whipping her head the noise. "I'm going to get rid of them." She whispered to her dad. Her mom wouldn't let her go. "Mom, I'll be fine." She walked over to the unwanted people and told them that an accident happened and that it was nothing to worry about. The men? They are guests. But those white things... part of why the accident happened. She gave them her sweetest smile and waved to them. Every now and then one would compliment her on her looks. Once they were all gone, she walked back to her parents. But had to run back when one decided he wanted more pictures. She had to threaten them with the police. They ran because they knew her famous temper, but left their camera. She took the digital camera and started deleting the pics while walking over to her parents once again. "Daddy, what's happening?" She asked when she saw that they were trying to make conversation, or at least the one that looked like Goku was.  
  
"We're talking dear, please go back to the house." She was about to walk in the house when she heard the Goku look alike talk.  
  
"You are Dr. Brief's right? We need to talk."  
  
Yeah! I'm on a roll! So yeah, I'm starting on the next chapter right now! How'd you like it? Yay! I have four reviews now! Sweet! Please send in more reviews. It'd make me very happy. Thanx all! 


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ. Wish I did. School starts on Monday, not sure how often I'll update, I'll try though.  
  
(....)= My little conversations {....}= Thoughts  
  
Last time.  
  
"We're talking dear, please go back to the house." She was about to walk in the house when she heard the Goku look alike talk.  
  
"You are Dr. Brief's right? We need to talk."  
  
Bulma stopped. She wanted, no had to hear this. She walked back to her parents.  
  
"Bulma I told you to go inside." Her father said.  
  
"No, dad. I'm going to stay here and listen also." She placed one hand on her dad's shoulder; the other went in her mom 's hands.  
  
"What would you like to talk about..."? Her father said showing no visible signs of nervousness in his voice, his body was shaking on the other hand, betraying his voice.  
  
Bulma wanted so badly to hear the conversation when she heard the soft foot falls on the grass on the Cap. Corp. land. She looked back to see Goku heading towards them. She got out of her mom's grasp once again and started running towards him. "Stop Goku, we don't know who these people are. Stay here."  
  
Goku's child like attitude was gone; it was replaced by a look of a stern, stony face of war. "Bulma, you should be inside." He said pushing her towards the house. He walked past her towards the Briefs and the men standing there.  
  
Bulma ran to catch up with Goku. Goku looked over at her. "Bulma go inside. You might be hurt."  
  
"No, I'm staying." She said holding onto Goku's shirt.   
  
When he walked next to the Briefs he looked all of the men over. He noticed that they seem to have a look of shock. He looked over at the one who had hair similar to his. He looked at this man again, and realized, {this man looks exactly like me} He thought. He scowled. Something wasn't right. He raised his ki to let the rest of the gang know. Bulma also being able to recognize ki (My story) hit Goku in the chest with her fist.   
  
"Don't do it Goku." She said through clenched teeth. The four men also took notice of the ki and raised theirs. Oh yeah, the rest of the gang would notice this now. Goku lowered his to almost nothing like before. So did the four men. "Leave Goku."  
  
He looked Bulma in the eyes. "Please go inside. No I will not leave." He said looking back up.   
  
Soon she felt other approaching kis. Soon Yamcha, Krillin, 17, 18 (yes these two know how to fly even if they are human) Tien, and Chao-Tuz (Spell check?) were in the back yard of the Cap. Corp. "Oh brother," She muttered.  
  
Yamcha ran over to her. "Babe, you should be inside." Bulma gave him a disgusted look.  
  
"Yeah, B, go inside." Said 18 walking over to her. Bulma could only stare.  
  
Then Krillin and Tien told her the same. She didn't move. "Babe go inside, we don't know what these people want. Please go inside." Bulma had had it up to her head with 'go inside.'  
  
"HELL FUCKING NO! I'M STAYING RIGHT HERE!" She shouted taking everyone by surprise, including the Saiyans. "THESE... MEN," She said pointing in the general direction on the Saiyans. "ALIENS WHATEVER, CAME TO MY HOUSE LOOKING FOR MY PARENTS! THEY DIDN'T HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH YOU! GET LOST! ALL OF YOU! You especially Yamcha." She said bitterly to Yamcha. She turned around facing the four men, who were in even more shock.  
  
"We mean no harm." Said Braddock gruffly crossing his arms over his chest. "We won't kill them, we won't hurt them. We want to work out a proposition. You can all leave. We mean no harm." He said.  
  
18 looked at Bulma. "Do you still want to go?" 18 said quietly. Bulma shook her head.   
  
"Thirty minutes. I still need to eat." 18 nodded her head then walked a ways then flew into the air.  
  
17 smiled at Bulma noticing her attire. He walked up to her and whispered, "I like the way you look, can't wait to see you at the club." Bulma pushed him away. She was about to kill him. He walked no more then two feet before he started flying into the air. He met up with his sister and they flew off.  
  
Yamcha walked up to Bulma and tired to touch her on her cheek. "Go, now." She muttered as she drew her face back. He scrunched up his face and flew off. Krillin left with no comment, only a shake of his head. Goku stayed, and waited.  
  
"What is it that you would like to talk about?" Said Dr. Briefs.  
  
Braddock snapped out of his inquisitive stare. {What is it with that woman and those men?} He thought shaking his head. "I wanted to propose a truce. I swear no violence."  
  
Bulma looked to Goku. "Do you hear that Goku? You can leave." She said patting him on the arm.  
  
Goku was looking at his look a like. "What is your name?" He said asking Braddock.  
  
"Braddock, who are you?" Braddock already knew the answer to that.  
  
"I'm Son Goku." He said. He was a little unsure about who he was now that these men show up, especially sense one looks like him.  
  
"No you aren't. You are Kakarott. You came to Earth to purge this planet and kill it of all life form. Obviously you didn't." Goku stared at him.   
  
"No, I was born here. My grandfather was Son Gohan."  
  
"What happened to your father?"  
  
"He said he died." Braddock was getting mad, if this was Kakarott, what had they done to him? Brainwash? His tail unfurled itself from around Braddock's armor. It whipped behind him betraying his annoyance with the situation.   
  
Bulma gasped. {He has a tail! Goku used to have a tail!} She looked at Goku; he had a dumbfounded look on his face.   
  
"You have a tail." He said.  
  
"Yes I do. Did you have one?"  
  
"Yes, but it was cut off." Goku said putting his hand over the little stub that was left.  
  
Now it was Braddock's turn to be surprised. "CUT OFF? ARE YOU CRAZY?" He said raising his voice. The three men next to him were stupefied.  
  
"Yeah, supposedly I cause destruction when I have my tail, then look at the moon."  
  
"You can leave now Goku." Said Bulma gently.  
  
"Oh. Wow, you two look so a like! You must be twins!" Said Bunny with a squeal. Bulma looked at her mother with embarrassment.  
  
"Mother!" Hissed Bulma.  
  
Bunny caught on that she said something wrong. "Oh, I'm sorry dear, oh well," She patted her husband on the shoulder. "I must continue finishing the dinner!" She walked back into the house humming a tune.  
  
As if on cue, Goku's stomach rumbled. He smiled his innocent look and said, "Oh yeah, I haven't eaten yet! And Chi's making barbequed ribs!" He said licking his lips. Bulma could have sworn she saw the four men licking their lips, but it could have been her imagination. "See ya later B!" He put his index and middle fingers to his temple and he disappeared.  
  
"How'd he do that!" Said the one with long hair.  
  
"Eh, shall we go inside and discuss this, um, proposition of yours shall we?" He started walking towards the house with Bulma a few feet in front of him. They passed the Gravity Room. Radditz tapped the out side with his knuckles.  
  
"Wonder what they use that for." Said Nappa.  
  
"Who knows?" Said Radditz.  
  
Bulma entered the house and immediately started helping her mom with the food. Once she was done with that she picked up her purse and all of the stuff that fell out. She looked up and noticed that her dad had brought the aliens into the kitchen. She also noticed they eyed the food with a look of longing. Her dad noticed this also.  
  
"Um, are you hungry?" Asked Dr. Briefs. They immediately started shaking their head.  
  
This time it was the one with the flame hair who spoke up. "But it looks like from how much food you made, this would never settle our appetite." He said pointing to the plates that ha enough food on them to make most humans full very fast. Bulma marveled at his voice, it was so deep and enticing. Bulma shook her head.  
  
"That would be more like an appetizer if you're anything like Goku." She shivered. She had seen Goku eating enough times to know that he had no manners and that if these four people ate the same way... she might as well lose her appetite now.  
  
"Oh dear, I'm afraid I didn't make that much!" She also knew of Goku's appetite.  
  
Bulma was about to get her self off the ground when her phone went off. She look in her bag. It wasn't there. She got on all fours, originally she was on her knees. She looked under the table. Not there, nor was it under any of the chairs. "Damn." She muttered. She looked all around on the floor crawling everywhere. To the enjoyment of all four of the men, they got to see most of her legs and almost her butt. She sat back. "Dammit! Where did it go?" It stopped for a minute then it started all over again. Now she was getting frantic.  
  
"Here it is." The one with the flame hair said lightly kicking it with his foot. She stopped the phone with her hand and picked it up and pressed the talk button.   
  
"Hello?" She said.  
  
"Hey B! We might run ten twenty minutes late. Ok?" Said 18. "I'm glad you picked up! I was starting to worry!"  
  
Bulma laughed. "No, every things ok now I guess. So ten or twenty minutes? Ok, see you then." She hung up the phone and picked herself up and dusted her clothes off. She looked up to see the quizzical looks of the Saiyan men  
  
"What is that thing?" Said the bald man. Bulma took a step back. She did NOT trust that man.  
  
"It's called a phone. It allows two or three people to talk to each other even though they might not be close." They still looked at her weirdly. "Oh never mind." She took her plate off food and sat at the table and started eating. The Saiyans stared at her and her food. They were starting to get on her nerves. She turned her head sharply. "What?" She snapped at them giving them an evil eye.  
  
"Here lets sit in the living room." He said leading them to a room with large couches, doors what were windows, and a fireplace. Once Bulma was done eating she sat down next to her dad on the light brown leather couch.  
  
"Ok, we have a problem on our planet." Began Braddock. "We are being taken over by an evil person named Frieza. He is trying to take over our planet. He wanted us to hand over the Prince," He pointed to Vegita. "We couldn't do that on the other hand because we knew that he would kill our king then set him up as our new king and rule through Vegita. Or we could some how get Vegita off the planet and have his father rule because we realized that if he killed the king with no real heir present, there would be a mob if Frieza tried to take the throne. He would probably be killed. That's why we are asking for your help. He wanted to know if you could have him here, for a few years, to make sure that we could have a for certain king in a few years."  
  
"Why Earth?" Said Bulma. "We have no spaceships, we aren't in contact with other worlds, most people believe that we are the only people in our universe! But then again some people still think the world is flat." Bulma muttered the last part but the Saiyans still heard it. They started laughing. "What planet are you from exactly?" Demanded Bulma, mad now because she was being laughed at.  
  
"We are from Vegita-sei," Bulma raised an eyebrow. "We are the Saiyans. We are the most feared species in the whole galaxy." Said Braddock proud fully.  
  
{Yeah, what's there to be proud of when your princes and kings name starts with Vegita? And you planet. Your reputation will get you no where here.} Bulma thought, almost saying that out loud, be she knew they would de something.  
  
Her parents and The Man that Looked like Goku (They haven't introduced names yet 'cept veggies) continued to talk when her dad tried to say the mans name when he realized he didn't know it. "I'm sorry, but I don't know your names." Dr. Briefs carefully pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose, he was sweating so badly that his glasses were slipping off his nose.  
  
"I'm Braddock, this is Nappa," He pointed to the bald man. "This is Radditz," Pointing to the longhaired man. "And this is Prince Vegita." He pointed to the flame haired boy. "And your names are?"  
  
Dr. Briefs sighed. He was expecting Bone-Crusher, or One-Who-Kills-Easily, he expected Vegita had another meaning besides vegetable on their planet. "This is my wife Bunny," She smiled and waved. "My name is Dr. Briefs, (Er, I don't know his first name) and this is my daughter Bulma." Bulma nodded her head. Suddenly a car horn went off. Bulma stood up with grace.  
  
"I'm going mom." She said grabbing her purse.  
  
"Honey be home by twelve." Her mom said waving.  
  
"Two." Said Bulma facing her mom.  
  
Her mom sighed. They had this argument every time she went out. "One."  
  
"Four."  
  
"Eleven." Bulma thought for a minute.  
  
"Until the club closes." Bulma said. Bunny thought for a minute. {How late can the club go till?} Thought Bunny. "Ok dear. Have fun!"  
  
"Bye mom!" She said with a smile. She went over and pecked her mom and dad on the cheek. She turned around and smirked. She had her parents. Only Vegita caught that smirk and knew that it meant.  
  
{Damn that bitch it good. I bet she has something up her sleeve. I better watch out for her.} He heard the door slam. Next to him Radditz and Nappa were fidgeting. "What is wrong with you to?" He asked.  
  
"We are tired of sitting, at least I know I am." Nappa looked at Braddock. "Sense we play no real important part here, can we step outside?"   
  
Braddock was shocked for a minute. {How dare they.} He thought {but the king isn't here, it doesn't really matter.} "You may go, go out side and spar or something. Just don't destroy anything." He said waving them off. Bunny lead them out the door so they could go spar.  
  
Dr. Briefs almost said something about the gravity room, but decided against it.  
  
Bulma happily skipped to 18's car. She hopped in the back because Krillin was sitting in the front. 17 was sitting in the back with her giving her a leering look. "Like what you see?" She whispered seductively in his ear. He grinned and placed his hand on her knee and slowly brought it up closer to her inner thigh. She pushed his hand off ever so gently. She gave him a look of regret. She got a pleading look.  
  
"We're here!" Said 18 a few minutes later. She knew what happened in the back seat. 17 had wanted to get her in bed with him ever sense he met her. Bulma was smart enough to realize that that wasn't smart. She rejected him every time. Bulma climbed out of the car and onto the pavement. She could feel the vibration of the music through her boots. She was going to love this. (It's about 10 ok?)  
  
Five hours later....  
  
Bulma came home at three in the morning. She was drunk all right, but not drunk enough to realize that her parents would be mad. She thought for a minute. She could take of her boots and tip toe inside, but no, those men are probably still here. They would hear, and probably take advantage of her drunken state. Or she could climb up the wooden ivy supporters that lead to her room. Yeah she could probably do that. She walked to the back of her house. She climbed the wooden ivy supporters and was almost there when she realized there was someone next to her. They weren't in the ivy supporters, no it wouldn't be able to carry that weight. They were flying. She almost let go of her wooden handle bar. She didn't want to see who it was, so she just started climbing again. But her minute hesitation let the person next to her know that she knew.   
  
"Don't be afraid woman, I just wanted to make sure that you weren't a criminal." Her heart almost stopped on her. It was Vegita, Veggie-head. She started climbing again. "Talk to me woman. I order you."  
  
"First of all, you can't order me around. You aren't much here. There are hardly any more royal leaders. They are figures that represent royalty. Like the Queen of England. She is a symbolic meaning. Someone else actually runs the country. You are squat. Most won't believe you when they say that you are a prince. So cut the shit ok? Let me climb this before I fall off." He could smell the alcohol coming off her breath.  
  
"Woman, next time you will call me Prince Vegita," This earned an evil glare from her. "First, second you are very intoxicated. I'm surprised that you had enough senses to go in the back instead of the front. My men would have probably raped you and abused your drunken state." {Yeah yeah vegetable head I know that} Bulma thought. "Thirdly you are going to fall off of that, and I'm going to laugh." He crossed his arms and smirked (6).  
  
"Could you answer me one question?" Said Bulma looking over at him.  
  
"What?" He grunted.  
  
"What time did my parents go to bed?" he was taken back by this question.  
  
"One in the morning I do believe." He was close enough for Bulma to reach out and pat him on the arm.   
  
"Thank you." She continued climbing up aware that he was still flying next to her. Once she reached Her balcony she carefully took off her boots and tossed them on the balcony. She put her right foot on the little piece of pavement that stuck out a little after the railing. She then made sure that she had a good grasp on the railing. Then she brought her left leg on the little lip of pavement. She swung her left leg over the railing, straddling it. Her right leg followed after she made sure that her left was safely on the balcony. She put her boots on humming a tune from earlier. She stood up and smiled at the Saiyan looking at her. "That's why I wear free moving stuff in case you were interested." She walked over to her balcony doors and felt along the side of the window for a button. Once she found it, she pressed it and her doors slowly opened up. She walked in and saw the scowling Saiyan right outside her balcony. She walked back out to the edge. He didn't flinch. "Good night Veg- Prince Vegita." She said with no mocking tone what so ever. She walked back into her room and closed the doors behind her.   
  
The stunned Saiyan just floated there. {What the fuck just happened?} He thought staring at the doors. He flew off, he knew that something like that might not happen again so he better savor it. In her room Bulma had taken off her boots, thrown them next to her bed. She fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.  
  
The next morning Bulma woke up at noon with a horrible hang over. She padded down stairs in Soffies and a shirt that almost covered her shorts. She saw her mom frantically cooking for the four Saiyan men, who were waiting very patiently for their food at the table. She saw her mom was making sandwiches, salad, chicken, pasta, fruit salad, stir fry, and lemonade.  
  
"Uh, mom do you need any help?" Said Bulma moving to her mother's side.   
  
"Oh no dear, I don't, thanks for asking. I was wondering if you ever came home last night! I was getting worried!" Her mom said out of breath.  
  
"Oh, I came home at one thirty." She smiled very quickly at Vegita then turned to her mom.  
  
"Excuse me dear." She reached into a drawer and pulled out a spice bottle. She dashed a little into the pan. "Honey you're going to have to make your own lunch."  
  
"Yeah I figured out that much." Bulma said muttering.  
  
"So you came home at one thirty? We went to bed at one. We were getting worried." Bulma looked over at Vegita, he was scowling at her. {That woman is smart.} He thought.  
  
"Hey, the club was nice." She said getting down a bowl and Cheerios. "It was a new club that was just finished two months ago. The did a nice job, I forget the name of it." She poured the cereal in the bowl. She went over to the fridge and got out the milk.  
  
"Bulma doll, can you get can you get me down all of the plates?" Said her mom pulling four very large chickens out of the two ovens.  
  
Bulma momentarily forgot about her cereal, and took out fifteen large ceramic plates five at a time. She looked over at the Saiyans, they were staring at the lovely chickens. Bunny placed a chicken on each of the plates, and Bulma gave one to each of the four men. She and her mom placed the other eleven plates on the table. The feasting began. Bulma watched them, her appetite forgotten. {At least they don't eat like Goku, they have more manners than he does.} She put the milk back in the fridge and the cereal in the bowl back in the box then put the box and bowl away from where she originally found them.   
  
"Bulma aren't you hungry, there is a little food left." Said her mom holding out a plate full of the left over food from the pans and bowls.   
  
"I'm not hungry mom. I'm going to get dressed." She walked back up the stairs. {Ugh, I forgot how watching Goku eat makes me sick. Ugh, I still have a hangover!} She thought getting dizzy now. {Oh well, I'll get dressed then see if that root-beer-float-for-a-remedy-thing works.} She finally reached her door after what seemed like forever. She went to her bathroom and turned on the hot water for a shower. She got undressed and got under the hot water. The water felt good against her skin. It washed away the smell of the sweat from yesterday, the hot water also helped her muscles relax, which she didn't realize they were. {Must be from the tension, stupid Sanyans or whatever. Why did they have to come here?} She turned around so her hair could get wet so she could wash it. {How long is he staying for? A few years? Yeah that sounds about right.} She put her head against the wall, the water still beating on her back. {My mother seems to love cooking for these men. They eat like PIGS!} She imagined four little pink pigs with long brown furry tails, one bald, one with long hair, one with Goku's hair, and one with hair that looked like it was on fire. She imagined that they were eating out of a trough getting slop all over them selves. She couldn't help but chuckle.  
  
Someone knocked on the door. {Hopefully who every it is, will leave me alone.} No such luck. "Bulma darling! Are you ok?" It was her overly peppy mom.  
  
"Yes mother!" She yelled back. "I'm taking a shower!"  
  
"Alright dear, I was just worried because you did eat anything. I'll leave you along now!" She heard the door to her bedroom close. She started washing her hair when she heard another knock.   
  
{Ugh, mom leave me alone.} She thought rinsing the shampoo from her hair." The person knocked again, this time she noticed that it was sharper and louder than anything her mother's knuckles can manage. "What? Who's there? I'm taking a shower! Go away! Come back later!" She shouted. She turned her head to where she knew the door was even though she couldn't see it. The knocking stopped for a minute. She figured the person would talk to her later. She was done rinsing her hair out when the person knocked again. She started putting conditioner in when the person knocked again. She washed out the conditioner, then turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped out of her bathroom, steam escaping, making it look like she had clouds in her room. She looked all over her room, no one was there, but her windows were open. {I thought I closed them last night.} She walked slowly over to the doors, her hair dripping all over the carpet. She walked out to the balcony the wind stirred sending goose bumps all up and down her body, she shivered involuntary making her whole body move. She walked to the railing and looked over. The four men were trying to figure out what the silver dome was doing in the middle of the yard. They were guessing what it did.  
  
"What if it's like, an extra room?" Said Radditz.  
  
"Not connected to the house?" Nappa hit him upside the head. "Maybe it's got something to do with the humans, maybe it's like a human custom!" Nappa said shaking his head. "Weird custom."  
  
Bulma snorted and muttered, "Moron." She shook her head. And said "Morons, so stupid." She said again. This time the prince looked up at Bulma after hearing her say the things she did. Bulma took a step back , and the prince smirked (7). Bulma gave him an evil look and walked back inside. {Well it wasn't any of them. It could have been my mother, but she knew that they were down there, and that I was taking a shower. Who was it then? It could have been Vegita, but I highly doubt that.} She shook her head and went to her drawers. She pulled out a beige bra and a black thong. She walked back in to the bathroom not trusting the open windows. She put her thong on under her towel then put her bra on. She was about to walk out when the lights flickered off and the door locked. She twisted to see what had turned off the lights and locked the door. She walked over to the wall, using her hand she felt for the light switch. She found it and flicked it up. Nothing happened. She tried it again with the same results. She tried for the door to find that a hand had closed in around her mouth to prevent her from screaming.  
  
"Hey Babe, what's up?" Whispered a voice in her ear.  
  
Oh! What's going to happen! Who knows??? 5 Reviews! Yay! Ok, school starts on Monday... that's not good. I'll try to update as much as I can! I'll try to type on the weekends or after school when I get the chance. Which might not happen because I'm taking a few honor classes. Damn school to hell. But you can send me black mail to get my ass in gear! uIgNOrentFOOL@netscape.net Fun stuff there. 


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ... but I do own the brain freeze I'm going to get from the root beer float I'm eating. One advantage from living in Arizona, you get to eat all the ice cream you want to keep yourself cool!  
  
Last time  
  
She walked back in to the bathroom not trusting the open windows. She put her thong on under her towel then put her bra on. She was about to walk out when the lights flickered off and the door locked. She twisted to see what had turned off the lights and locked the door. She walked over to the wall, using her hand she felt for the light switch. She found it and flicked it up. Nothing happened. She tried it again with the same results. She tried for the door to find that a hand had closed in around her mouth to prevent her from screaming  
  
"Hey Babe, what's up?" Whispered a voice in her ear.  
  
"Shhh, no noises now." Bulma put her hands on her captive's arms.  
  
{Yamcha! What the hell are you doing here? How did you get in?} She began to try and pull his hands off her mouth so she could scream for help.  
  
"Stop struggling," He said harshly. "I don't want to hurt you." He put his free hand over one of her breasts. That caused Bulma to struggle more. He had to take his free hand and out take it off her breast and put it around her waist so she wouldn't get free.  
  
"How did you get in here!" She tried to say, only it came out very muffled.  
  
"The button on the side of your window of course. You really need to change that. I was almost caught by those men. We need to get out of here to get you to a safer place." He handed her the large nightshirt and the shorts she wore for bed. She them on without making a noise. He didn't let go of her mouth until she had to put on her shirt. "Now promise me you won't scream?" She nodded her head. He let go of her mouth. She slowly put the shirt on. "Ok, we are going out the front. I know that your dad is in his lad and your mom is in her garden." He unlocked the door and put his hand over her mouth. They walked calmly out the door and down the stairs. They almost made through the living room when Bulma no longer wanted to be a hostage. She saw a stand with three legs holding a ceramic vase.  
  
{Perfect.} As she walked by, she pretended to trip and her arms went flying hitting one of the legs of the table. The table fell over knocking over the vase with a loud crash and the shattering of the vase. Yamcha silently cussed to himself. He picked Bulma up by her waist and set her on her feet not once taking his hand off her mouth. He looked around to see if anyone heard. They continued after he realized no one heard. They were almost in the kitchen when Bulma stopped, raised her hands to Yamcha's hand over her face and pressed it against her lips. She gave him puppy dog eyes, which he thought was a sigh of love or forgiveness, then she bit on his hand as hard as he could. HE yelped and took his hand off her face, which was bloody from his hand. Bulma turned around and ran to the doors leading outside. She ran outside to where the Saiyans were looking at her weirdly while she was wiping the blood from her face and slowly walking backwards watching for Yamcha.   
  
Yamcha came out a few seconds later with his bleeding hand in his good hand. "Come one Bulma." He said to her walking towards her.  
  
"No. I'm not going." For every step he took, she took two. Thee Saiyans were watching them with interest.  
  
"Bulma it's not safe here. Not with them here. They'll kill you!" He said pointing to the four-burley men watching them. Nappa and Radditz growled. While Vegita scowled at him.  
  
"I don't care! I never want to see you again!" She said yelling at him backing up more. She was still wiping blood off of her face.  
  
"Bulma, why do you still have blood on your face?" Yamcha said finally realizing that she kept on getting blood on her face even though his hand was away from her face.  
  
"I bit my lip while I was biting your hand. You do realize that I couldn't breathe very well when you were covering my mouth?"  
  
"You couldn't?" He stopped for a moment. "I'm so sorry Bulma." He started walking faster towards her.  
  
"Stay away from me you spaz!" She started walking backwards even faster, which was hard because she kept on tripping over her feet.  
  
"Bulma." Yamcha said sternly. "Get over here now!" Bulma turned around and started walking towards the forest in her backyard. " Slut! Get back here you ungrateful wench!" He said starting to run after her.  
  
Bulma took off as soon as she realized that he could catch her. Yamcha started flying at Bulma. He caught her around the waist and pulled her almost ten stories in the air. She screamed and started kicking the air. "LET ME DOWN! I WANT YOU TO PUT ME DOWN! LET ME GO!" She said kicking Yamcha in the shins.  
  
"Fine, you want to be put down?" He whispered in her ear. He let go of her and she started falling in the air screaming and crying while she watched a blurry Yamcha not move at all. She knew that she was going to die, so she stopped crying. She was waiting for the trees or ground when strong arms caught her. She blinked a few times to clear the water form her eyes. She saw Vegita's face looking straight ahead with a grimace. He lightly touched down on the ground with Bulma still in his arms.   
  
"Let go of her you prick!" Yamcha said flying towards Vegita with his arm cocked for a punch. Vegita easily dodged it and set Yamcha almost head first into the Gravity Room.  
  
When she saw that Yamcha left a large dent from his fist she whimpered. "My machine." She muttered. Vegita glanced at her.  
  
"Do you really want me to let this woman go? Just like you did?" He started floating in the air. Bulma inhaled deeply. "Don't worry woman I won't drop you. I'm bluffing." He whispered to her.  
  
"You wouldn't dare scum bucket!" Yamcha said flying towards the two.  
  
Vegita raised his hand. "Stop, unless you really want me to drop her" Yamcha flew a few feet back. "Whatever you do don't grab my tail." He whispered to her again.   
  
{What the hell is he talking about?} She thought. She saw that Yamcha was slowly creeping towards them. "Stay back Yamcha! I'm through with you!" She pointed her finger at him. HE flew back again.  
  
"Please put her down, on the ground where she can't get hurt. This isn't between you and us, it's just between me and Bulma." Yamcha pointed to himself then Bulma.  
  
"Well unfortunately it is now my business. I'm going to be staying for a few years." Yamcha was shocked. "Remember don't grab my tail." He said to Bulma.   
  
"Please put her down." Vegita shrugged his shoulders and took Bulma by one of her ankles and held her by that causing her shirt to go over her head. She had to hold the shirt up from exposing her bra anymore. She tucked it in her shorts then let her hands fall again. Soon she felt something soft circle her wrist. She gasped. She realized that it was Vegita's tail.   
  
"I'll put her down now." He let go of her ankle as Yamcha flew to catch Bulma. When Yamcha realized that Bulma hadn't landed in his arms or on the ground, he looked up. Bulma was being suspended by Vegita's tail. Yamcha was furious. He flew to Vegita so they were facing each other  
  
"Put her down." Yamcha snarled.  
  
"Are you going to do something about it?" Yamcha flew into his fighting stance. "Fine, if you want it that way." He shrugged then he started swinging his tail with Bulma on it. Bulma was tempted to hold the tail for reassurance when she thought against it remembering what Vegita said. He swung her once more when his tail let her go. She went flying backwards, then was caught by Radditz with a suggestive smile. She struggled to be let go, but he held on to her tightly.  
  
Vegita flew into his stance. Vegita didn't make a move. Yamcha was expecting him to make the first move. When nothing happened for a minute, Yamcha decided that it was enough. "What's wrong young princeling? Ca-er monkey got your tongue?" Vegita gave him a cold hard stare. "Are you that afraid?" Yamcha straightened up and folded his arms across his chest.   
  
"Oh Yamcha you moron. Never become so cocky that you fold your arms. That's what he wants you to do so he can beat your sorry ass. " Bulma muttered shaking her head. Radditz grinned. {She knows what's going to happen.} Vegita heard also and smirked. Suddenly he disappeared and Yamcha went back to his fighting stance. After much anxiety (2 seconds), the fight had begun. Vegita had appeared in front of Yamcha and punched him in the face. Yamcha flew back and landed in the pool with a loud splash. He flew out of the pool, sopping wet, he turned to Vegita and got back in his stance. Vegita shook his head, he just levitated in the air waiting for Yamcha to move. Yamcha flew at Vegita like he was going to punch him but brought his leg up to kick him in the head at the last moment. Vegita barely blocked the kick by grabbing his ankle. He punched Yamcha in the stomach while still holding onto him.  
  
"Let him go! You'll kill him!" Bulma yelled when she saw that Yamcha was spitting up blood from being hit too many times. She tried to struggle out of Radditz's grasp, but every time she struggled his grip only tightened. She had to stop when she thought he might crush her lungs. "STOP!" She shrieked. Radditz flinched at her loud voice. "Stop it! He's not worth your time! He's just a weakling! You could kill him too easily!" She said pointing to Vegita who was holding Yamcha still by his ankle. He had broken a few of Yamcha's rib so his breath was very ragged. "Please just drop him." Bulma said softly. Vegita let go letting him drop to the ground. "You know you can let me down to." She tried to face Radditz.   
  
"Why would I do that?" He purred in her ear. She felt something soft caress her leg. She shuddered involuntarily and struggled again.  
  
"Can you tell him that he can put me down?" She looked at Vegita with a pleading look.  
  
"Put her down Radditz." Said Vegita floating slowly to the ground and walking over to them.  
  
Radditz growled quietly and started to loosen his grip. He whispered in her ear, "I'll have you sooner or later." Bulma's whole body went cold even though it was slightly windy and unusually warm for spring. She jumped out of his arms and walked to Yamcha. His breath was still ragged.  
  
"Can you stand?" She said looking down at him. He nodded his head. He mouthed something. "I'm sorry say that again?" He tried to whisper it. She got real close to his face and she barely heard "Senzu." She nodded her head and ran inside. A few minutes later she returned with a bag. She took out a brown looking bean and put it in his mouth. Slowly Yamcha worked his jaw to chew it. He swallowed after a minute of chewing. He took a deep breath of air and slowly got to his feet. He held out his hand and Bulma put another one in his palm, he also chewed that one and swallowed it. "Do you feel better?"   
  
"Yes Bulma." He said softly. "Can I please talk to you? I won't try anything!" He added hurriedly as he saw Vegita's look. Bulma grabbed his wrist and walked towards the pool for what little privacy they thought they could get but couldn't get because of the Saiyans sensitive ears.  
  
"What Yamcha? As of now we are over. Move on. Go find another girl." Bulma crossed her arms over her chest.  
  
"I understand that but I fear for you here. I don't like them." He pointed to the Saiyans.  
  
"They aren't all staying. Just one." Yamcha looked a little hopeful at that. "Just Vegita is staying." His face fell.  
  
"Just Vegita?" Bulma nodded her head. "Well damn, that makes it even worse." He ran his hand through his short hair and walked around Bulma. Bulma followed him by turning her body. They eventually wound up so Bulma's back was to the pool and Yamcha's to the house. He placed his hands on her shoulders. "I don't trust them. Him I don't trust even more." He looked over at them and he could have sworn that Vegita was over by the rest of them not about 15 yards away. "Bulma," He said pushing her just a bit backwards. "You have to listen to me, I don't trust them." He came close to her ear. "I know I gave you a lot of pain, but trust me!" Bulma flinched at about all of the pain he caused on her.  
  
{You will never know how much pain.} She walked backwards wanting to get away from him. He followed her. "Please just leave."  
  
"Bulma, I want you to stay at my house so you can be safe." Bulma wanted to scream in his face.  
  
"Leave me alone!" She pushed him away from her. She turned around so she knew where the pool was and didn't land in it. She almost walked away when he grabbed her hair.   
  
"Bitch why won't you listen to me!" He screamed in her ear. He tugged at her hair.   
  
"Let me go!" She screamed. Yamcha looked over to see Vegita only ten yards away this time.  
  
"Fine." He let her go and she went flying in to he pool. (You know how that works right? I do that to my sister all the time. :)) Bulma landed with another loud splash. She cam back up taking deep breathes or air.   
  
"Cold, cold, cold, cold." Her teeth chattered as she swam to the ledge of the pool. She was about to pull herself out and run to the house, when she was pulled out by her elbow. She was wrapped in strong arms again.   
  
"Never lay a hand on her again!" He growled at Yamcha. "Fly away before I break your face." Yamcha looked at Bulma who was still shivering, the wind suddenly picked up again making cold air rush through her clothes and hit her face. Her knees collapsed and she would have landed on her face if it wasn't for Vegita. Yamcha rose and flew over the trees heading west.  
  
Vegita looked down at Bulma, her face was very pale and her lips were blue. He slowly raised his ki creating an orb of warmth to surround them both. Bulma was over come with relief when her sopping clothes became damp. She was still cold and wanted to go change her clothes and take a shower to make sure that she didn't catch anything. Vegita, being the nice person that he is (ha ha), walked Bulma up to her room.  
  
"There's something about that girl that has Vegita all messed up." Said Burdock shaking his head in confusion.  
  
"Do you think maybe he's falling for her? I've never seen him be so involved in anyone else's affairs. It's so unlike him to do that." Nappa also shook his head. "I've known him since he was three, he's never done that. Nor has he gone to such lengths to get laid. Most women just jump in his bed." Nappa stared at Bulma's balcony doors.  
  
"I doubt he's trying to get laid. This seems for real. He's not faking it. They seem to make a good couple." Burdock laughed at the thought. "He said he was never getting bonded, married, or ever going to go to such lengths to get someone." He stopped laughing. "He would have most likely let that girl die when she was dropped. Maybe he'll change for the best. Lets have him stay here, with the girl and her family." Nappa and Burdock nodded, thinking of many different out comes of the exile on this planet. Most were very perverted though. Radditz just stared coolly at the trees at the other end of the lot, nodding his head every now and then, his face in a scowl. He was absorbed in his thoughts so much that he didn't even hear Nappa or Burdock talking to him until Nappa slapped him on the back very hard.  
  
"Come on, let's go see the forest here. I want to see where it goes." Nappa said stepping on bushes and breaking branches. Radditz followed quietly behind.  
  
*********Inside  
  
"You can let go of me now." Bulma said shivering slightly as she got inside to the cooler air. She struggled to get out of Vegita's grasp. He didn't loosen his grip, he tightened it. "What wrong? Do you think I'll run away? What is it with you people?" She threw her arms in the air almost hitting him in the nose.   
  
"What are you going to do woman?" He looked at her sternly.  
  
"I'm going to turn off the AC! I don't know why my parents have the air so cold." He released her then she slowly walked over to the air dial, her legs numb from the cold. She pressed the off button and the air immediately stopped. She started walking up stairs when Vegita grabbed her again.  
  
"You are in no condition to walk." Bulma rolled her eyes. They walked by the shattered vase and the broken table. "So that's what the noise was. You made that noise so someone would come into the house and see Yamcha kidnapping you." Bulma nodded her head.   
  
"It didn't work. I had to bite him in the hand instead and bit my lip while I was at it." She ran her tongue over the cut on her lip and tasted the sweet taste of blood as the cut reopen. She stuck her bottom lip in her mouth so the blood wouldn't drip all over her. Vegita picked her up off her feet and walked upstairs. He opened the door to her room and set her down in front of her bathroom door. "You can leave now." She said quietly when she saw that he wasn't going to leave.  
  
He looked at her for a good minute then nodded his head and left, closing the door behind him. Bulma heaved a sigh.   
  
{That was weird. He wouldn't let go of me!} She shuddered when she saw that her windows were still open. She walked over to close them and saw Vegita sparring with and invisible person right out front of her balcony and room making him self noticeable. She watched him moving with0out the slightest jerk. Everything was fluid and smooth, nothing like Yamcha who sometimes hesitated to make a move or had to think for a split second. He was just like Goku, agile, strong, and mysterious, although not as innocent as him. She continued watching him when suddenly he stopped and looked up at her. He nodded as if to say 'it's ok, I'm here.' Bulma blushed at nodded her head then grabbed the doorknobs of the doors and closed them. She went over to her bathroom and started getting undressed, pulling the cold, uncomfortable clothes off her that clung to her like an extra sick, cold wet type of skin way. Her bra and underwear were very wet and uncomfortable, she threw these on the floor also. She looked at herself in the mirror, her face was pale and clammy. She walked over to the shower and turned on the water. She was about to get in when she went to the door, closed in and locked it. {Stupid Yamcha, now he has me all jumpy. Damn him.} She stepped into the hot water, he cold skin making the water even hotter, almost like a thousand needles poking her. She took a deep breath and immersed her whole body in the hot water. Her back stung for a few seconds then finally cooled down. {I wonder where mom and dad are. That's weird for them not to be here. Moms usually cooking or watching TV, or cleaning, Dads usually in his lab... but he should have been able to hear that shattering noise. Oh well that water at least helped get rid of my hangover, even if I have to take another shower.} Bulma sighed then sat down in the tub with the water beating on her back. She then laid down in the tub with the water beating on her stomach and abdomen. She fell asleep immediately.  
  
She was dreaming of someone yelling her name. The incessant 'Bulma! Bulma!' was driving her mad. She stood up and realized that everything was black. She held up her hand to her face and could barely see her fingers. The thing calling her name was getting louder, it was getting closer. Bulma was getting worried. {Wasn't I in my bathroom? Taking a shower?} She blinked then opened her eyes to a field of wheat with the sun overhead shining on her naked from. She felt the sun everywhere and realized that she had no clothes. The 'Bulma! Bulma!' was softer now like it was being whispered. It stopped after going a while, she felt empty and lonesome. "Come back! Who ever you are, please come back! I want to talk to you!" She turned in all directions, wheat was the only thing in miles. She blinked back tears, the scene had changed again. The wheat was gone, she was in the club she had gone to yesterday. She saw Yamcha sitting at the bar talking to a buxom blonde. She started walking up to him.  
  
"So anyway, I was telling this skank, 'Get lost! You aren't wanted!' then she started to cry. I was like 'Pssh, no one loves you! You're nothing but a whore!' Then I left!" He was obviously drunk.  
  
"Oh Yamcha! How nice of you! She obviously wasn't worth your time!" Nice? For putting down a whore? But this lady had to be as bad as the lady in Yamcha's story. She was walking towards them. {Wait, hadn't I been walking towards them for a while? It can't possibly take me that long to reach them.}  
  
Yamcha started his story again. "So yeah, I was only after this girl for a good fuck, plus she was pretty rich. She was beautiful, no doubt, but she was a skank. So yeah a week later she came crawling back to me! An' I figured why the hell not?" Yamcha took a huge swig of his brandy. "So I was like 'Fy, whateva you want." His speech was horribly slurred.  
  
Bulma finally reached him. "Yamcha?" Yamcha turned his head and glared at her.  
  
"What'd ya want?" He said leaning into her face very closely. Bulma almost fainted from the horrible smell.  
  
"Where are we? What going on here?" She took a step back from him.  
  
"Aren't ya supposed teh be a home cleanin' er somethin'?" He got off of his stool and walked over to Bulma. "What'd I tell ya abou' walkin' outta the house!" He grabbed her by the throat. She started choking.   
  
"L-let g-g-go of me! I-I-I can't breath!" She inhaled sharply Yamcha let go over her throat and gave her an evil grin. He grabbed her by the throat again.  
  
"Heh, whater ya gunna do now? Huh? Your to weak to hurt me." Bulma struggled in his grasp. "And there ain't no to save ya."   
  
"Not true!" She yelled in one breath. "Vegita- will save- me again!" Her face was turning red from lack of air.  
  
"Ha! That monkey? Bulma you have completely gone mental." Suddenly Yamcha was no longer drunk. His eyes turned black. "Don't you remember the day I killed him? Oh yeah that's right, you were to messed up from him screwing you that you didn't even see it. Then you crawled to me like a baby saying you were sorry. Don't you know? I have his head on my wall." Suddenly his face began to swirl with a mix of black. Red, and a fire orange. She closed her eyes to prevent herself from throwing up. When she opened them again, she saw that she wasn't at the bar anymore. As a matter of fact, she was in her hallway that led to her room. But it wasn't her hallway, it looked like someone had redone it. The walls were a deep red with a fireplace every so often. The walls were hung with portraits and deer head. She began walked to where her room should be. She found the door and walked inside. It wasn't her room. The walls were red, not white, it had a fireplace, something it didn't have before. The bed had black satin sheets, and the room was littered with lingerie, very, very revealing lingerie.   
  
"Ugh, who'd wear that?" She picked up a dental flossing looking thong. She threw it into the roaring fire.  
  
"You would, duh. Remember the deal we had?" Yamcha suddenly walked in from the bathroom. He only had a towel across his neck and nothing more. Bulma blushed and hid her head. "Oh Bulma, when did you become miss modesty?" He chuckled. He came up and stood behind her. He whispered into her ear, "Look above the fire place." She looked up to see Vegita's head on a mahogany plaque. His face was set in a scowl. "I placed his head there to remind him that I can have you but he can't." He slid his hands up her waist and to her breasts. "And trust me, I swear his face gets so angry when I fuck you. Its hilarious." Suddenly Yamcha picked up Bulma and threw her on the bed. "I see your wearing that lingerie that you thought was so disgusting.   
  
Bulma looked down, sure enough she saw that she was wearing a black lace bra and a black thong. She tried to get up but Yamcha pushed her down. He smirked at her and began to roughly kiss her face. She felt cold run all over her body as Yamcha began taking off her bra. He threw it to the side and began massaging her breasts. Bulma was in shock. {When did this happen?} She turned her head and saw the plaque with Vegita's head. She started to cry for him when suddenly Vegita's head moved to look at her.   
  
"You bitch," it said. "You betrayed me Bulma. I trusted you." He sneered at her.  
  
"No, what? I don't understand! I didn't betray you!" She whispered.  
  
"Yes you betrayed me Bulma. You're a bitch. Bulma! I hope you rot in hell! BULMA!" Vegita's head screamed at her. She closed her eyes to stop the vision on Vegita yelling her name. "Bulma! Bulma!" Vegita continued.  
  
Suddenly she remembered that Yamcha was over her and she felt a pounding in her ears. With the pounding, the yelling, she screamed. Suddenly someone grabbed her arms and she was yanked out of the dream. She opened her eyes to Vegita holding on to her and looking at her eyes with his dark eyes. Bulma detected a little bit of a blush on his face and a worried look in his eyes.. "Bulma! Bulma!" He yelled at her.  
  
"What happened?" Bulma suddenly got a headache.  
  
"You fell asleep in the shower and was dreaming, then you screamed. I came in here to see if that moron had gotten to you again woman, nothing more." Suddenly he put her down and walked out of her bathroom. Bulma stood on the tile floor. {So, it was just a dream.} She walked over to the shower and felt the water. It was ice cold, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped into the room and saw the doors closing with a click. She pulled out underwear a pair of gray sweat pants and a large sweater. She dressed her self in a daze. {So that was a dream. Why did Vegita look so worried? Why had he come into my room? Was he trying to save me?} She put her sopping wet hair into a towel and left it there for a few minutes then took it off. She brushed her damp hair and left the room with wet hair clinging to her face. {What just happened? What was with that dream?} She shook her head walking down the stairs.}  
  
'ight, I'm ending it there because I'm being threatened by someone. You bitch! I'm doing this for you! You better not as hell burn that! I kill you! Arg! Before you leave I'm reading that! Anyway, this bitch pointed out that I was spelling Burdock, Braddock, I'm sorry, that will be fixed from now on.   
  
Thanks to all who have reviewed! Thank you so much! Especially adbzfan2K03! Thank you all! 


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Yuh, I don't own any of it. Um, there was a little problem I guess, I originally had Goku on Vegita-sei, but then changed to Earth. I guess when I went back to fix it, I missed that one. So I fixed that. If you see any more Kakarotts' please tell me. Yeah, (you know who I'm talking to) STOP BLACKMAILING ME! NOW THAT YOU'RE GONE... YOU HAVE NOTHING TO BLACK MAIL ME FOR!!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! YOU ARE UNDER MY MERCY UNTILL NOVEMEBER WHEN YOU GET BACK! TAKE THAT! Ok, sorry to everyone else who might not understand. (Look at the reviews)  
  
Last time  
  
"You fell asleep in the shower and was dreaming, then you screamed. I came in here to see if that moron had gotten to you again woman, nothing more." Suddenly he put her down and walked out of her bathroom. Bulma stood on the tile floor. {So, it was just a dream.} She walked over to the shower and felt the water. It was ice cold, she turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her body. She stepped into the room and saw the doors closing with a click. She pulled out underwear a pair of gray sweat pants and a large sweater. She dressed her self in a daze. {So that was a dream. Why did Vegita look so worried? Why had he come into my room? Was he trying to save me?} She put her sopping wet hair into a towel and left it there for a few minutes then took it off. She brushed her damp hair and left the room with wet hair clinging to her face. {What just happened? What was with that dream?} She shook her head walking down the stairs.  
  
  
  
She went down stairs and got a drink of hot cocoa. She then walked back up stairs.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
{Stupid onna. What the hell was he thinking? Does that fucker know nothing?} Vegita threw a few quick punches and then threw a few ki bolts. {Damn her, damn him. Fuck them all.} He stopped and felt the air swirling around his sweaty body. (No gravity machine yet) {What the hell? What am I thinking? I want them out of my mind! This is only the first week! What is going to happen during the rest of the years? Fuck.} He huffed and walked inside.  
  
*/*/*/*/*/*/*/  
  
"NO shit B? He actually did that?" An angered voice said roughly over the phone.  
  
"Yes he did. But the odd thing is Vegita saved me an-" Bulma paused for a minute listening to the door open then close. "Hey, I'll call you all later." Bulma took out the headless phone system and placed it on the table. She slowly walked out of her room and quietly down the stairs. She stepped carefully into the kitchen to see Vegita rummaging through the refrigerator. He was mumbling in his language, which almost sounded like German, and Japanese combined.  
  
"V-Vegita?" The silver refrigerator door slammed closed revealing a cross-looking Vegita with food stuffed in his mouth. "Um, I want t-to t-thank you." She mumbled. Vegita swallowed his food and scowled at her.  
  
"You're welcome woman, but remember that I saved you because that weakling is a moron and rape is a crime punishable by death on my planet." Vegita opened the refrigerator to continue looking for more food.  
  
Bulma just looked impassively at the door. {I knew to expect that, but, why does it hurt?} She swallowed a hard lump down her throat and nodded her head as she walked back the way she came to her room. She flopped down on her bed in defeat. She picked up her phone and pressed redial.   
  
"'Ello?" Said a voice.  
  
"Hey, it's B."  
  
"B! NO really? I just saw your number on my phone and thought my brother was calling." Said the sarcastic receiver.  
  
"Oh shove it 18. I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall. Please? I'm bored and want to get out of the house. I'll call Chi too if she's not busy."  
  
"Sure! I'd love to go! I just called Chi actually, she can't go. So when do you want to meet?" There was silence for a few minutes.  
  
"Lets meet by Toni & Guy by the east entrance. I'd like to do something. 'Kay?"  
  
"Riiight. I don't know what you want to do, but that's ok. What time?"  
  
"Ah, an hour."   
  
"'Ight, see ya then." Said 18.  
  
"Bye." She hung up the phone and placed it on the nightstand. Bulma got off of her bed and walked in front of her mirror that was attached to the wall. The mirror reached from the floor to the ceiling. She took her long hair and pulled it behind her head. She then let some of her hair go below her ears while holding the rest still behind her head. She sighed and walked over to the magazine hamper by her bed. (You've seen them right? They're like a fabric put across two bars and they like sink... ok, sry, that was bad) She pulled out several magazines and began looking through them every now and them ripping out a picture. When she though she had enough she threw them back into the hamper and placed the pictures in her purse.  
  
She walked over to her windows. She pulled the curtain back to see it Vegita was there. She didn't see any telltale signs of him, she unlocked the doors and walked on her balcony to the closest lounge chair. She reclined on the cushions staring at the city her father and she helped revolutionize. She was sitting there just staring at the city and the retreating sun when the snapping of bushes and the loud talking of the other three Saiyan men snapped her out of her trance. She sighed and continued watching the sun. Her phone ringing once again snapped her out of it. She got off the chair reluctantly and walked slowly over to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"B? WHERE IN THE HELL ARE YOU." 18 demanded. Bulma looked at the alarm clock on her stand. She was a full hour late. "I KNOW BEING FASHIONABLY LATE IT OK SOMETIMES, BUT THIS IS REDICULOUS!" 18 yelled into the phone.  
  
"Shit, sorry 18. I completely forgot. I kinda started thinking and got lost. So much has happened today."  
  
18's tone softened. "Hey if it's to hard for you, then I'll come over. I understand that a lot has happened in the past... day."  
  
Bulma smiled. "No, it's ok. I still want to do something at the mall."   
  
18 snorted. "Yeah, uh huh. You're not here in half an hour and I leave."  
  
"Hey, fine. I'll try."  
  
"Not try. Do it." The phone clicked signaling 18 had hung up.  
  
"Ouch, testy." She ran to her closet and slid the door open. She tossed her phone on the bed and pulled out a pair of short shorts from her draws and a white shirt off a hanger. She put on her Puma shoes and almost dashed out of her room. She reached the doorknob and jogged back to her bed to get her phone and purse. A breeze wafted in the room reminding her to get warmer clothes. She grabbed her gray sweater and pulled it over her head. She ran down stairs only to be approached by four hungry Saiyans.  
  
"Where is the other woman?" Asked Vegita. Bulma thought for a moment and shrugged her shoulders. She tried walking away only to be stopped by Burdock's hand.   
  
"Please we are hungry." Bulma thought for a moment.  
  
"Do you think you might be able to wait like an hour or something for food?" They looked at each other for a minute then nodded. "Good." She walked over to the phone and dialed a number. "Hello? Yes I'd like delivery. Capsule Corp. Um,... thirteen pizzas. Five cheese, four pepperoni, two sausage, eh, and two pineapple with ham. Yes, one hundred and thirty? Oh wait, could you give me five orders of hot Buffalo wings? Uh huh, and six liters of soda. Oh, um, two Cokes, two Dr. Peppers (Rules!), Pepsi, and Sunkist orange soda. Yup, that's it. One sixty? Ok, yeah you could say it's a party." She gave the guy her credit card number and hung up. She turned to four confused Saiyans.   
  
"How is that thing going to get us our food?" Asked Nappa. Radditz smacked him upside the head.   
  
"Er, please explain Bulma." Said Radditz.  
  
"I ordered pizza. It's really good. You'll like it. Oh can you please save me some of the Buffalo wings? I love them." She fished in her purse. She pulled out a twenty-dollar bill. "Please give this to the pizza man and tell him to keep it all." She placed it in Burdocks hand. He held it up to the light.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Currency. Paper currency. We also have metal currency, I'll show you that later. I have to leave." She walked to the door and opened it and walked back to the men. "Ok, I'm going to the mall, if you need anything, call me. Come I'll show you how to use the phone real quick." She took Burdock by the arm and guided him to the cordless phone. She picked it up and placed it in his hand. "OK, to turn it on, you press this button." She pointed to the talk/off button. "TO actually talk to someone you press these numbers here. You only press the buttons a total of ten times." She took the phone from him. "See? I'm going to call my cell." She pressed the talk/on button and started pressing numbers. "Once you're done pressing the tenth number, you don't need to do anything but let the phone ring." If on cue her phone started going off. "You try it. She went over to the drawer and pulled out a sheet of paper and pencil. She jotted down a number and handed it to Burdock. "This is my cell, you can reach me here. Try it once yourself."   
  
Burdock took the phone from Bulma, pressed the Talk/on and hesitantly typed in the ten numbers. He held the phone up to his ear mimicking Bulma. Bulma's purse started ringing. She pulled it out and pressed talk. "Very good." Burdock stared at Bulma. She hung up and took the phone from Burdock. "TO hang up, you press off. As simple as that!" She placed the phone on the hook. "I gotta dash now, see you later!" She jogged out the door. They heard the roar of the engine a few minutes later. They four men stood in the kitchen all looking a little lost.  
  
"Now what?" Nappa grunted. Silence followed.  
  
"We could call her again. She if she has any ideas." Silence once again. "Fine I'm calling her."  
  
"No, don't bother the woman. Let her be." Muttered Vegita. "We should go spar instead." Vegita stalked out of the kitchen. They looked at each other and shrugged. Burdock put the phone back and followed him outside.  
  
THE MALL!!!!!!*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"Uh, Bulma, you sure about this? I mean what if you don't like it?" Said an uneasy 18.  
  
"Jeez, I could always make a potion or something. Don't have a cow."  
  
"But this has to be irrational. When ever you do something like this, you regret it later." Said 18 shifting nervously from foot to foot.  
  
"Stop it 18. I want to do this." Bulma walked into the Tony and Guy's Hair Solon. "Hi, I'm here for my appointment."  
  
"Name please?" Said a petite blonde with far too many different colored streaks in her hair.  
  
"Bulma Briefs." The receptionist looked at her list dragging her manicured nails over the list.  
  
"Your appointment was over an hour ago." The receptionist said with an attitude. She popped her gum in Bulma's face.  
  
"Get your manager please." The receptionist gave her an evil look.   
  
"Excuse me?" The Blonde gave her another weird look. Suddenly her hazel eyes were no longer met by sapphire blue eyes, but by ice blue eyes.  
  
"Bitch, get your manager. You do realize that this is THE Bulma Briefs? The one that probably helped you get your job by creating the hoi poi capsules, that helped take the economy out of its recession?" 18 sneered at her. The blonde thought for a moment then turned on her heals very quickly to the room labeled STAFF ONLY. It was only a matter of moments before the manager came rushing out with the blonde on his heels.  
  
"Bulma, Bulma. What an honor. How is you father doing? And what about your lovely mother? And why hasn't she come in to get her hair cut lately? Does she want to grow it out?" Said a slightly bi man about 5" 9' with a slight bulge in the middle from drinking too many margaritas.  
  
"They are both doing fine. I don't know why mom hasn't come in at all. That's kinda odd for her. I'm not sure, I'll ask her when I get home." Bulma said taking the man in for a hug.  
  
"Well what are we doing to your hair today? The usual trim?" He held most of Bulma's long, thick blue hair in his hands. "I'd say a few inches. We might need to layer it again also."  
  
"No, no, Peter. I want it really short. Like, maybe a bob, or... yeah something like that." Peter stared at her.  
  
"Really? I don't believe you've ever wanted your hair short! This is a surprise!" He took Bulma's hand and led her to the back. 18 glanced back quickly to see the flushed but pissed receptionist. The blonde stuck her tongue out and 18 replied with her middle finger, the blonde gasped.  
  
So you want something that curves around your ear? Or under your chin? Or higher than the ear?" Said the man while wrapping a towel around Bulma's neck making her relax in the barber chair as he began to wash her hair in the sink.  
  
"Well, I want something I can pull into a pony tail. So I can keep it out of my way when I'm working." Bulma said with a faint smile on her lips. The massage like sensation she got from the water and the expert finger running through her hair with a careful caressing motion (Hey this guys gay! Cool it!). Bulma almost fell asleep but was jolted awake by being squirted with cold water in the face.  
  
"Bulma you have t' stay awake! I don't want to mess up on your hair! I hope I didn't mess up your make-up though." The man giggled.  
  
"No, no Peter it's quite alright. I've just been stressed."  
  
"It's a guy." He said with a certainty. Bulma's eyes went wide.  
  
"Wha- what?" Bulma got out of the chair and let Peter lead her to his station.  
  
"Bulma, I know these thing! It's ok! So who's the lucky boy? Bulma I need the gossip!" He took the towel and started carefully drying her hair. He began to use a wide tooth comb to get out the knots.  
  
"Oh, well, uh, it's nothing really." She saw Peter rolling his eyes in the mirror.  
  
"Yes dear, believe whatever you tell yourself. I don't believe you though. So what DOES he look like? Tall dark and handsome? Please don't tell me that it's another Yamcha! I don't like him." Peter took out scissors from the drawer. "You have such long hair. Lets donate it!"  
  
"Donate it? You can donate hair? I didn't know you could do that."  
  
"Yes, yes you can. It's called Locks of Love! They make wigs for cancer children who have lost their hair. Would you like to do that?"  
  
"Is my hair long enough?"  
  
"Yes, it's long enough."  
  
"OK, yeah, you can cut it." Peter took the hair dryer and started drying hair and combing it. After that was done he braided her hair with meticulous precision. Once it was done being braided, he started snipping off the hair and the base of her head. Once he was done with that, he handed it to Bulma. She had her eyes squeezed shut. Bulma began to finger her hair. She peeked through one eye and looked at the blue hair in the perfect braid in her hands. "How do you feel? Don't go into shock on me now!" Be put a hand on Bulma's shoulder.  
  
"No, I feel fine, so much hair though, I feel so light headed." She ran her through her shoulder length hair (Bulma had REALLY long hair). "It's so weird."   
  
"B, it's weird, its not you. Oh my gawd, it's so weird." Bulma gave her an evil look.  
  
"Your enthusiasm blows my mind 18!" Said Bulma sarcastically. "Now you're making me feel bad." Bulma suddenly got a far away look in her eyes.  
  
"B! I was kidding!"  
  
"It's ok 18, it is a little weird. I feel so light headed." Bulma still ran her hands through her hair.  
  
"Is that how long you want your hair? Or shorter? I can make it shorter." Said Pete taking the scissors in hand.  
  
"No, actually this is just fine, I actually like it. Shoulder length is good. It just need to be... I don't know, it looks good, I don't want to mess it up."  
  
"I could create some high lights in... purple... or light blue,... or dark, how about we skip the high lights? Your hair might be a little hard to do." Pete grimaced at the mirror.  
  
"No, this is fine. As long as I can still some how put it up out of the way."  
  
"That shouldn't be a problem." He began to comb Bulma's hair making sure there is no more knots, he pulled out his hair dryer and began to dry Bulma's damp hair. "You're done dear. Or is there any thing else you would like done to it?"  
  
"No, Pete that is fine, how much do I owe you?" Bulma began to dig in her purse.  
  
"Oh, I couldn't imagine making you pay for cutting your hair! It was so fun!"  
  
"Huh? No! I must pay you! How does seventy- five sound? Or more than that?" Bulma began to take out her check book.  
  
"No, sixty is fine if you insist." Pete reluctantly took the check from Bulma. "I do hope you come back if you have any problems." Bulma hugged Pete and gave him a kiss on each cheek.  
  
"I will, don't worry." Bulma and 18 walked out of the solon.   
  
"Damn, I thought we would never leave! No, I don't need to be paid! But you'll pay me anyway!" 18 held up her left hand and used it as a puppet for Pete. "Exactly! I'm going to pay you because I know that you are persuading me to pay you anyway!" 18 used her right hand as a puppet for Bulma. "Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah-blah, blah." Bulma smacked the puppet hands.  
  
"Stop it. You're so annoying. I wonder if everything is ok back at home."  
  
"Why do you say that?" 18 peered out of her eye lashes.  
  
"I left Vegita and all them at home... alone."  
  
"STUPID!" Yelled 18. "Why did you do that? Crap, your house isn't going to be there when you get home."  
  
"Uh... maybe I should go home." Bulma said nervously.  
  
BULMA'S HOUSE!!!! /*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"What is this stuff called again?"  
  
"Pitha I fink." Said Nappa with a mouth full of food.  
  
"And these little things are Buffalo wings, I never knew buffalos had wings." Radditz began to scrutinize the wing. Vegita rolled his eyes.  
  
"I don't think they are actual buffalos dumb shit. I think its chicken, they just named it that and put spicy sauce on it." He took about five and popped them in his mouth. He began to chew then he spit out the bone a few minutes later. Burdock the liter of Coke and downed it in a few gulps. He belched loudly, almost loud enough to shatter a few windows. Nappa and Radditz began to laugh hard, Radditz spit up a bone then began to choke in which case made Nappa laugh harder. Burdock was appalled by the disgusting display and cracked a huge grin, he also began to laugh, and he hit Radditz on the back to make him spit up his food. Vegita stared at them with an amused look, and crossed his arms across his chest. "You are all dumb shits. Grow up."  
  
Burdock just waved his hand in Vegita's face and handed him the other liter of Coke. Vegita took the challenge and downed the whole thing in five seconds. He slammed the empty plastic bottle and belched louder than Burdock, actually breaking the windows in the kitchen. Vegita smirked while Nappa, Radditz, and Burdock were struggling for breath because they were laughing to hard. Vegita took three slices of pizza and crammed them in his mouth and began to chew. Radditz took the liter of Sunkist orange soda and drank that just as quickly as Burdock did. He belched knocking the remaining shards of glass from the window onto the floor with a shatter. While they were having such fun, they missed the sound of an engine turning off and a door opening.  
  
Nappa took the liter of Dr. Pepper and drank that in a few gulps. He belched in Bulma's direction just as she began to walk into the kitchen. When the blast of Dr. Pepper, pizza, and chicken wings hit her, she became immobile and everything became quiet. Nappa looked at his hostesses horrified face and began to laugh. Burdock and Radditz eventually joined in and Vegita just smirked (ok, I lost count). Bulma came out of state of shock and grinned then also began to laugh. She took and extra chair and pulled it up to the table. She sat down and began to reach for a slice of pizza when it disappeared from the box.  
  
"What the hell?" Bulma looked up and saw the missing pizza in Vegita's hands. "Can I have that slice of pizza please?" Bulma said to Vegita.   
  
Vegita took the slice of pizza to his face slowly, tantalizing Bulma with the cheesy food. Bulma jumped up from her chair and tried to grab the slice from Vegita. Vegita crammed this slice of pizza in his mouth like the others. He chewed very slowly to make Bulma mad, he swallowed and gave a satisfying burp when he was finished with the pizza. Bulma stared at him. "No, no I believe you cannot have it."  
  
"Pig," Bulma muttered. She reached for another slice of pizza, this piece disappeared as well. "Dammit! I want some pizza!" She turned to Vegita who had the new slice in his hand.  
  
"What are you going to do about it?" Bulma threw herself on Vegita and tried to rip the slice from his hands. Vegita held the slice over his head. Bulma tried to grab for it, she only succeeded in sticking her chest in Vegita's face who was trying not to look down her shirt. Vegita faltered when one of Bulma's breasts lightly slid across his nose, it was enough to left Bulma grab the pizza. She grabbed it and went back to her seat. She immediately began to eat it and finished thirty seconds later. Vegita's blush lasted for a split second then vanished.  
  
"HA! I got the pizza from you! Nah, nah!" Bulma stuck her tongue at Vegita.  
  
"Next time woman, you will not get the pizza. Your bitching is something I don't want to listen to right now." Bulma raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Uh- huh." Bulma looked at the empty boxes of pizza. "Damn, where did it all go? I didn't think you could eat all of that! You even ate all of the wings!" The Saiyans nodded their head, and left. "Oh, I see how it goes, leave me to clean it up." Bulma got up and piled the boxes on top of each other. She carried them out to the recycling, and came back to the kitchen. She began to take the empty bottles to the recycling but stepped on glass. She looked down, then at the windows. "OH HELL NO!" Bulma yelled.  
  
Oh, evil men. Ok, I updated. I was once again black mailed. I took me like a few months to type this. I became lazy! Leave me alone! If I do that again... you can threaten me. My email should be up there. I need pushing. Well about the hair thingy, I cut my hair and donated it to locks of love. I cut off a whole foot, but I didn't have as much hair as Bulma left. So my hair is ear short. Its all cool tho. To find out about locks of love go here, www.locksoflove.org. Its all cool. I updated, I am happy. 


	8. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ or stuff like that. I just own my new CD player... which has made me broke... damn CD player. Please review. It's so destructive to receive only two reviews for a chapter... it feels like you don't want to read my fanfic... please review.  
  
CAP= emphasis or yelling. ~Blah~ = emphasis on a word.  
  
Last Time...  
  
"Uh- huh." Bulma looked at the empty boxes of pizza. "Damn, where did it all go? I didn't think you could eat all of that! You even ate all of the wings!" The Saiyans nodded their heads, and left. "Oh, I see how it goes, leave me to clean it up." Bulma got up and piled the boxes on top of each other. She carried them out to the recycling, and came back to the kitchen. She began to take the empty bottles to the recycling but stepped on glass. She looked down, then at the windows. "OH HELL NO!" Bulma yelled.  
  
/*/*/*/*/*/*/*  
  
"URG! YOU MORONS!" Bulma stomped out to the back yard where the perpetrators would be. "DAMN YOU ALL TO HELL! YOU BROKE MY WINDOWS! YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TO CLEAN THEM UP!" Said an irate Bulma clutching her fists so tightly that they turned white. The Saiyans were surprised to see her so mad.  
  
"So what? What if we did? What are you going to do about it? Make us fix them?" Said Vegita sneering.  
  
"Yes. Get you ass in there NOW!" She said pointing to the large window doors.  
  
"You can't make me. I am after all a prince!"  
  
"BLAH, BLAH, BLAH! WHO GIVES A FUCK?" Bulma threw her arms up in the air. "GO CLEAN UP NOW!" Vegita disappeared then reappeared in Bulma's face.  
  
"Wench, you can't make me do anything." He said in a deathly quiet voice.  
  
"Do it. If you are going to live in this house you are going to have to clean up after yourself! I don't care if you are the prince of your planet! I told you before it makes no difference! Just go clean up the glass!" Bulma shouted in his face. Vegita grabbed Bulma's neck.  
  
"You will shut up or you are going to die."  
  
"Do that... and my father will kick you out of this planet." Bulma said in a hoarse whisper mustering all of the strength she could to look in his dark eyes and keep them there. "Then were are you going to go?"  
  
"No where. I will stay in this planet because you pathetic father can't do shit to me." Vegita began to tighten his grip on Bulma's neck.  
  
"Fine." Bulma had to take a huge gulp of air. "My dad will some how," Deep breath, Bulma's next sentence came out very quietly, she knew she might cross some nerve on this sentence. "Contact Frieza and give you to him." She closed her eyes and waited for that blow that could trigger what she just explained. She waited, but nothing came. She peaked her eyes open to see a stony-faced Vegita.  
  
"Woman, you do not know how horrible this monster is. Never speak of him again." His grip on her neck tightened for a minute then loosened. He started into her eyes for a few seconds then he stalked back to the house.   
  
"Whoa, that was scary." Bulma said falling to the ground with a 'humph'.  
  
"That was a very touchy subject. I'm surprised he didn't kill you." Burdock walked slowly up behind Bulma.   
  
"I don't understand. How bad is this man? Monster? Person? I mean, is he as bad as say a Hitler or a Stalin? Well, maybe not really a Stalin." Burdock stared at her confused.  
  
"Who are these men you speak of?" Burdock sat next to her on the grass.  
  
"Hitler was a horrible man who was born in the early nineteen hundreds. He grew up to kill about nine million people." Burdock gave her another confused look.   
  
"We do that all the time? What is so unusual about that?" Nappa and Radditz sat behind Bulma and Burdock vaguely interesting in the subject, as long as it was gory; it was ok by their standards.  
  
"You don't understand, we really don't like to kill people. We aren't that quite of a bloodthirsty race. But this man was anti- Semitic. That means he hated a certain type of religion, in this case the Jews. To make things kinda short, he made his country think that they were the master race and they alone should thrive. So they began to kill anyone who wasn't Christian and Aryan. So what he did is he created these concentration camps and sent the Jews, gypsies, homosexuals," This earned a snicker or two from Nappa and Radditz. Burdock had to shoot tiny ki balls at them to shut up. "He also sent the crippled and many others. At these concentration camps they were underfed very seriously. Like you guys only eating a human plate full of food three times a day. Which isn't a lot. So this killed a ton of people, since there wasn't much food, the people were almost stacked on top of each other, there were so many diseases that killed quite a few also. Since there were so many people, they were ordered to start killing them. Women and children usually went first, they were taken to gas chambers and killed by poisonous gas, and they were burned after that, even if they weren't quite dead. So it goes on and on. But this man killed so many people, he was heartless."  
  
"This almost sounds like the man we are talking about, except much worse. He destroys planets. He destroys everything. He... I can't describe him. You would have to see first hand. But this man is truly evil, he," Burdock hesitated. "Please don't tell the prince that I told you this, but when Frieza asked to see Vegita for the first time when he was younger, the prince was... molested by him. The prince has hated him ever since, so Frieza is not taken lightly with the prince. Please keep quiet about this, this hurts the prince. He doesn't like to show it but..."  
  
"Yes, I noticed. It's ok. I'll keep quiet now." Bulma laid back into the grass. "I'm sorry, I didn't know." She said quietly.   
  
"There is really no way you could have known." Burdock lifted his hand like he was going to pat Bulma on the hand or shoulder when he decided against it. "I will go see what the prince is doing." He got up and Nappa and Radditz followed suit. They left Bulma to think about what she said.   
  
{I am quite surprised, I didn't think he would react like that. That IS really a nerve.} Bulma was quite content on laying there when the sprinkles turned on. "Shit, shit, shit. That's great. Talk about sentimental moment turned weird." Bulma jumped up from the grass and ran to the concrete. "Humph. Guess I have to go some where else now." She walked over to the trellis that led to her balcony. She started climbing but passed her balcony. She reached all the way to the top of the domed building. She carefully walked to the center of the dome. The area had been smoothed so it was flat, Bulma had begun using this as her thinking spot ever since she knew it existed. She put a little patch of carpeting to make it comfortable so when she dozed while thinking, she wouldn't wake up in pain.   
  
She stood on the carpeting looking at the stars. She sat down cross-legged on the carpet to stare at the stars and the moon. She hummed herself a little tune she had heard her mother sing before while looking at the twinkling stars. She sat there for several minutes before she got an idea. "I wonder which one is Vegita-sei." She muttered to herself. "I've never heard of it before. It probably hasn't been discovered or it has a scientific name." She laid back on the carpet. She hummed the tune again, she slowly started falling asleep when she was jolted awake.  
  
"It's that one." Bulma almost jumped off her carpet. "The one just a little north of that star, that bright one there." She was staring at Vegita who was floating above the dome building, he seemed to have gotten over her threat, but she couldn't be sure. She slowly turned to where he was pointing.   
  
"You mean that little reddish orange one? (Ok, I don't really know if there is a planet like that near the North Star). Yeah, I think I see it." Vegita floated a few steps closer.  
  
"That is Vegita-sei. It is a red planet. The sand, mountains, almost everything is red except the ocean, which is a clearer blue than your oceans from what I've seen." Bulma nodded. She sat back on the carpet.  
  
"I, I, I'm sor-"  
  
"Yes, yes. You're sorry. I've heard it before. You humans are extremely sentimental." Both Vegita and Bulma fell quiet. Bulma continued to stare at the little red light. "You, you cut your hair." Bulma felt a hand run through her hair.  
  
"Yes, do you like it?" Bulma said a little coldly, she really didn't care, she didn't feel like talking right now.  
  
"No, it's ugly. Just shave your head. You'd look some what better." Vegita caught on at her tone, he grabbed a few hairs and pulled them out. He placed his hands at his sides.  
  
"Bitch," Bulma hissed from Vegita pulling her hair. "Go away. I've tried to be nice, I've tried to say I'm sorry, if you won't accept it, go away. I can't say anything nice if you won't accept it. Go away, I won't be nice forever." Bulma continued to stare at the planet. She felt Vegita's ki rise.  
  
"Fine. I will leave." He shot up into the sky with a huge bang creating a shock wave that pushed Bulma none to nicely from her spot and caused to shriek as she started tumbling down the building. She began to scream when she couldn't hold on to anything.  
  
"Help! Help! HELP!" She shouted. She was falling fast and had no way to stop. She realized that Vegita wouldn't saver her, neither would Yamcha. "Oh my god," She whispered. Tears began to fall from her face. She was suddenly yanked by her right arm to stop her falling. She saw Goku pulling her up. "Thank you Goku. Thank you." She said as he pulled her up into his embrace.  
  
"Who did this? Was it Vegita? I bet it was. Where is he? I will hurt him so badly for trying to hurt you." Goku gripped her tightly.  
  
"Bulma? Where are you? Are you alright?" Burdock floated up to the roof and saw Bulma in Goku's grasp. Goku slowly put her down.  
  
"Where did he go? He hurt Bulma. He will pay." Burdock noticed how on edge Goku seemed. He was a Saiyan for sure.  
  
"It wasn't really Vegita, I kinda lost my balance." Bulma said meekly.  
  
"You lie Bulma, I felt Vegita's ki rise. He was trying to hurt you."  
  
"NO HE WASN'T TRYING TO HURT ME! IT WAS MY FAULT! I INSULTED HIM! HE GOT MAD AT ME! IT WASN'T HIS FAULT!" She screamed at Goku. Goku was taken aback and cowered behind his hands.  
  
He straightened out. "Sorry Bulma. I was just worried. I'm glad I caught you in time!" Goku gave the peace sigh while smiling. Burdock flew close to Bulma.   
  
"Please don't tell me this is the man that was here a few seconds ago. Please tell me that this is a joke. He can't be a Saiyan." Burdock whispered to Bulma.  
  
Bulma faced Burdock. "I'm sorry, this is indeed your son." Burdock grimaced.   
  
"You're kidding." Bulma shook her head. "Oh man." Burdock dropped his head and shook it.  
  
"Are you ok now B? I have to leave. I left in the middle of dinner." Goku rubbed his stomach.  
  
Bulma walked over to Goku and was about to slap him when she realized that she couldn't feel her right side of her arm. "No, my arm, it, it's numb. I can't feel it. I can't lift it." Bulma began to panic. "Oh no, what did you do Goku?!" She began to rub her arm. "I, I think it's dislocated." She said quietly. Burdock walked over to Bulma. He lifted her arm and began to move it.  
  
"No." Bulma shook her head.  
  
"Take her to the nearest injury facility Kakarott." Burdock said.  
  
Goku looked confused. He looked behind him to see if there was someone behind him. "Who? Take who where? Who are you talking to?" Goku rubbed the back of your head.  
  
"Take me to the Hospital Goku." Goku made an O with his face. He gently took Bulma in his arms and put two fingers on his forehead and disappeared.  
  
"You're kidding, that cannot possibly be my little brother." Said Radditz floating behind his father.  
  
"'Fraid that is." Radditz shook his head and flew down to the ground. Burdock looked up into the sky and shook his head.  
  
HOSPITAL **************  
  
"My, my young lady, that is very unusual. I'm glad it's not that bad. It will heal quickly." The doctor wrote a few things down on a pad of paper. "Now, what happened again?"  
  
"Well, Goku, my friend and I were playing a little rough, pushing, shoving, stuff like that. So I was running and he grabbed my arm and pulled me backwards. That's how it happened." The doctor shook his head.  
  
"Young people these days. Here I wrote what you should do for your arm and such. Please do be more careful in the future. Your bill will come in a few days." The doctor held the door open for them.   
  
"Good bye doctor. Thank you." Bulma said shaking his hand with her good arm. Bulma and Goku left the hospital. "Just drop me off then go home ok?" Goku nodded. He still felt bad about hurting his friend. He also feared what was waiting for him at home. He shuddered at the thought of Chi's Frying pan in his face. He took Bulma by her good arm and teleported her home. He then teleported himself home.  
  
Bulma walked into the living room. She walked over to the couch and sat down. She fumbled with the remote to find her favorite channel. She was watching for the movie for a bit when she remembered the kitchen. "Shit!" She said jumping up form the couch. She walked to the kitchen mumbling obscenities about stupid men. When she got to the kitchen she was shocked to see the glass gone and the windows replaced. The kitchen was spotless. "Oh my gawd! Who did this?" Bulma said to no one in particular.   
  
"Vegita did." Bulma tried to smother a scream.  
  
"Damn you guys! Why do you have to be so quiet?" She said to Burdock. He shrugged. "So Vegita did this? I didn't think he would. I figured I would have had to do it by my self."  
  
"No, Vegita would have done it if you had asked ~nicely~." Bulma nodded.  
  
"How did he replace the glass?" She walked up the glass, it was slightly warm when she touched it.  
  
"He probably melted the remaining together to create the windows."  
  
"Amazing." Bulma walked away from the windows. "That's really cool."  
  
"And your arm is..."  
  
"Ok. I have to ice it, and uh," Bulma pulled the paper from her pocket. "Ice it, take Advil, and try not to sleep on it. I also have to be sparingly with it. I also have to wear this sling." She lifted up her right arm to show Burdock. Burdock walked over to Bulma and began to prod her arm. "Hey, what are you doing?" She said turning her head and Burdock walked around her.  
  
"I can heal this if you would like." Bulma nodded her head vigorously. "Ok." He placed his hands on her shoulder blades. Slowly Bulma could feel that spot warm up. She began to feel a tingling sensation.  
  
"What's happening?"   
  
"The tendons are repairing themselves. Our ki has the ability to do that, yours would to but it is too weak to start the reaction. Hold on, just a few more seconds." The heat grew almost to hot for Bulma. She grimaced and the heat. Burdock took his hands off and the heat faded. "You can take off that sling now." Bulma did what she was told. She moved her arm in all directions.  
  
"Wow. It feels so much better. Thank you. I swear I thought I was dead when I started falling. I didn't know if anyone was going to save me. I knew Vegita certainly wouldn't." She sighed.  
  
"Vegita would have saved you." Bulma gave Burdock a weird look. "He would have saved you but Kakarott was there first. So he retreated. You couldn't of seen him unless you caught his ki being lowered quickly as Kakarott came. His ki also flared as he left when you went to the hospital place. He was there the whole entire time." Bulma stared at him for a minute.  
  
"Ha, that's funny. But I don't think Vegita has a heart."  
  
"You don't know that."  
  
"He almost killed me. I think that that is proof enough."  
  
"Yes, but almost is the key word. You are fine. You weren't seriously hurt, he didn't mean to do it. His temper got the best of him." Bulma humphed and walked to the living room.  
  
"It was nice of him to fix the kitchen. I didn't think he really would. I thought I would had to have the robots..." Bulma trailed off. She was looking out the large window doors. She gazed up at Vegita-sei. Burdock came up behind her.  
  
"You know where our planet it huh?" Bulma nodded her head. Bulma continued to stare when suddenly there was a loud metal bang. Bulma ran out side to Nappa and Radditz staring at the Gravity Room. {Oh shit! I hope they haven't realized what that is!} Bulma thought.  
  
"What are you doing?" Shouted Burdock.  
  
"Eh, well, we were fighting... and he slammed into this thing." Said Nappa pointing to Radditz.  
  
"Fuck you. You slammed into it." Retaliated Radditz.  
  
"Fucker, you slammed into it!"  
  
"Bitch stop lying!" Bulma rolled her eyes at the two men in front of her.  
  
""Bastard! I am too strong for you! You could never beat me! I could whip you!" Gloated Nappa.  
  
"FIGHT ME THEN!" Yelled Radditz.  
  
"WAIT!!!!" Screamed Bulma. "BEFORE YOU DO ANYTHING IRRATIONAL! PLEASE LET ME REMOVE MY BUILDING SO YOU DON'T RUIN IT ANYMORE!" Bulma stalked over to the dome building. The three men looked on in interest. How would she be able to move that huge building? They thought. Bulma walked over to the dome and felt along the side for a panel. She pressed the panel, there was a bang followed by smoke. Once the smoke cleared the building was gone, there lay a little hoi poi capsule instead. The three Saiyans were in shock.  
  
"How did you do that?" Asked Burdock.  
  
"It's a type of technology invented by my dad and I. You two dip shits may continue your fight." Bulma walked inside.  
  
"What fight?" Said the bald man. Burdock stared at him. Bulma walked inside and went to her lab. She pressed the button on the hoi poi capsule and threw it in her large (very large), lab. She shielded her face from the pop. She waited until the smoke cleared and walked over to her lab desk. She pulled out a few tools, then walked back over to the Gravity Room. She walked over to the dent and almost fell over. The dent took almost the whole side of the room.   
  
"Fuck." She muttered. "Just great." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a pad of paper and a pencil this time. "Ok. Lets see... these panels first... then... wires..." Bulma was too busy writing things down to notice the creak of a door opening. "Damn, might have to replace these few panels. Wiring without a doubt will need to be replaced." Bulma put down the paper. She picked up her tools once more and began to carefully unscrew the bolts of the outer layer panels. Most of the badly dented ones she had to hack the bolts off. Creating much noise in her hollow lab.  
  
Bulma eventually stopped to get earmuffs but continued after she had found a satisfactory pair. She continued to hack away until all of the outer paneling was gone. The wires lay exposed. Quite a few had been cut by her careless hacking. She went over to where the blue prints lay and began to look at the wire working. She made a few notes on the pad of paper and walked to the Gravity Room door. She pushed the button and walked inside. She began to tear apart the inside. After every panel she pulled out, she had to walk out the door to place it with the scrap heap. She eventually didn't even have to do that. She just had to toss it through the wires.  
  
After all of the dented side of the Gravity room was gone, she stepped out of the half finished dome to take a break. When she looked at the clock it was almost midnight. "Dammit." She let out a huge yawn and stretched with her hands over her head. "How much can I get done tonight? I can fix a few of the wires, I'd need dad's help though. Speaking of which, did mom and dad ever come home?" She rubbed her eyes. "They should have." She stuck her hands in her pockets and began to stare at the dome. "I'll finish it tonight. I'll worry about the Saiyans later."   
  
She took duck tape and tore a small piece off and wrapped it around a cut or destroyed wire. She would make a marking or two on the tape. By the time she was done with that it was already one thirty. "Fuck, fuck, fuck. Oh, I'm so tired." She sat down in her chair and laid her head down on her desk and fell asleep instantly.   
  
Out of the shadows came Vegita. He marveled at the giant building in her lab. {Had she really built most of this by herself?} He went over and looked at the wire markings and the scrap metal. {She tore this down with such relentlessness. I'm amazed. She is really a genius, even though I could never say that to her, or her father.} He then walked over to where Bulma lay sleeping. He carefully picked her up and cradled her in his arms. {She is so light.} Some of her blue hair swept across Vegita's arms sending shivers up and down his body. He walked out of the lab, turning off the lights as he left, and walked to her room. He placed her on her bed and left. {Never again. Stupid onna. Stupid Weakling. Probably didn't even mean to fall asleep.}  
  
************  
  
"Oh my gawd! How did I end up in my room?" Bulma stepped out of her bed and looked at the alarm clock. "Oh shit! It's one in the afternoon! Ah man, this sucks! Why didn't mom wake me up?" Bulma put on a pair of red Sophies (how do you fucking spell that???) and a white shirt. She walked out her door but ran back inside to get a sweater. "Damn cold," she muttered. She walked down the stairs barefooted, the cold carpet sending shivers up her legs. "Cold, cold," She kept muttering as she took each step. She saw Radditz and Nappa sitting at the kitchen table. "Have you seen my mom or dad?" They simply looked up and pointed outside. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and walked to the doors leading outside.  
  
"Oh Bulma! There you are sweetie! I saw that you were still sleeping this morning when we got back! I didn't want to wake you. How do you feel? Are you ok?" Bunny Briefs walked up to her daughter chattering away. She got up to Bulma and placed a hand on her forehead. "Nope, not hot, just a little warm. I guess you're fine. Now if you feel sick though..."  
  
"Good afternoon to you to mom!" Bulma said loudly. "Where is dad?"  
  
"Oh, he's over there talking to that lovely Burdock, he's so nice! Kinda like Goku! He's also talking to that adorable Vegita! Don't' you think dear?" Bulma glanced over to Her father talking to Vegita and Burdock. Vegita was looking at Bulma and her mom. He started shaking his head as her mom kept rambling on about how cute or how strong Vegita was.   
  
"Mom, I think Vegita can hear you." Bunny stopped almost immediately. There was a moment of uncomfortable silence then Bunny's face broke out into a large smile. She giggled then walked off. Bulma shook her head and walked to where her dad was talking. "Hi, dad."  
  
"Hi Bulma. So he will be staying for about three or four years?" Burdock nodded his head.  
  
"We hope a little shorter than that, but we never know. We'll have to see how it turns out." Bulma frowned at the thought of Vegita staying so many years. Bulma sighed at looked over at the trees at the back of her property.  
  
"... what do you think Bulma?"   
  
"Huh?" Bulma snapped back to attention. "I'm sorry, I- I wasn't paying attention." Dr. Briefs chuckled.  
  
"We were saying that you wouldn't mind making any inventions for Vegita if he asked right?" Bulma rolled her eyes and walked off to the trees. "I'll take that as a yes." Bulma heaved a frustrated sigh and kept walking. She kept on walking until she got to the edge of the trees. She looked back to see her dad still talking to Burdock but Vegita was gone.  
  
"Damn, damn. I don't want to make any inventions foe that pig head! Especially ones that can make him stronger! That's the last thing I need! An even stronger ass hole." Bulma stopped through the foliage. Every time a twig snapped beneath her feet, she felt her anger being released.  
  
"I resent that." Bulma stumbled on a root from surprise and fell on her stomach. Someone chuckled and lightly put a foot on her back.  
  
"Oh, brother."  
  
"I am not your brother woman. And I do not like being called an ass hole you slut."  
  
"I am not a slut, Vegita." Bulma said breaking twigs in half and tossing them behind her, seeing if she can hit Vegita.  
  
"Nor am I an ass hole. I'm a prince, I'm arrogant."  
  
"You got that semi right. You're an arrogant ass hole." The pressure increased on her back. Bulma inhaled sharply. There was quiet for a few minutes, the birds chirped and the wind rustled. "So, uh, are you planning to, uh, I dunno, GET OFFA ME ANY TIME SOON?!" Vegita growled at her loud voice.  
  
"I had planned to, but just for that," The pressure left her back, but then increased a ten fold. Vegita had sat on her back.  
  
"Fucker," Bulma muttered. Vegita chuckled. They sat like that, Bulma's breath became a little labored and the dirt was starting to itch. "Please get off of me. I'm sorry. This dirt is itching." Vegita snorted.  
  
"Woman, it's not the dirt that is itching, you have these bugs crawling all over your legs, leaving red marks."  
  
"SHIT! SHIT! SHIT! ANTS! ANTS! ANTS! GET OFF OF ME BEFORE THE EAT MY LEGS!" Bulma began pounding the ground with her fists. Vegita sat impassively for a second then got up. Bulma sprang up and began to shake the bugs off of her legs. "Dammit." She kept on muttering over and over again.  
  
"You know woman if you wouldn't wear such short shorts, you wouldn't get bitten." Bulma began moving her lips as Vegita was talking. "Stop mocking me." Bulma continued then started walking off again. Vegita followed closely behind.  
  
"Go away, legs itch so badly." Bulma stopped to suppress a huge desire to itch her legs, then she continued. "What do you want? No, just leave! I don't want to talk to you right now." Bulma left before Vegita could answer. He just stood there with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"I came to say sorry for having to deal with me before hand, but I take that back now." He said quietly. He shot out of the little forest and headed towards the mountain range in the distance.  
  
Awww! How cute! No actually I think I made him a little to sentimental there... huh. Oh well. It's almost ten, what are you gunna do?  
  
Ok, not sure if I made this clear, but what little Japanese I do know (Guess() you get to help me here) will be like Saiya-jin. So when he says onna, aoi, baka, etc., that's like he's using Saiya-jin with English. Yeah... didn't explain that the best there. Oh well.  
  
Please review, I feel emotionally hurt when you don't. The reviewing will help me get over being pushed into the damn lockers with their damn locks by this boys who twice my weight (trust me, I'm not super light, nor am I super heavy either)! Hey, y don't we start a contest! Guess my weight! Just for my sick amusement. It'll be great. 


	9. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't nor never will own... not unless I can get Toriyama to put me in his will. Yeah right...  
  
LAST TIME ******************  
  
"Go away, legs itch so badly." Bulma stopped to suppress a huge desire to itch her legs, and then she continued. "What do you want? No, just leave! I don't want to talk to you right now." Bulma left before Vegita could answer. He just stood there with a bored expression on his face.  
  
"I came to say sorry for having to deal with me before hand, but I take that back now." He said quietly. He shot out of the little forest and headed towards the mountain range in the distance.  
  
/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch." Bulma kept on muttering as she rubbed the bites. "Stupid ants, they should all burn in their little ant hell. I think their queen shall tortured." Bulma sat down on the jutting part of a large boulder.  
  
"What about the king?" Bulma almost had a heart attack.  
  
"The hell are you doing back? I told you to leave, as a matter of fact; I thought I even heard you leave. (Arg, fuck, I just realized, as of now... Bulma didn't have shoes on. She has shoes on. I dunno, black Puma Originals. POOF!!! She is now wearing them. Something like that.) Bulma clasped her hands in her lap.  
  
"Yes, well you are not the boss of me so I decided that I wasn't going to run from a despicable little woman. I also remembered what you said about the ants eating you. Can I feed you to them?" Vegita gave her a quizzical look.  
  
"No you may not." Bulma's legs were turning a bright red.  
  
"So, you said that you were going to torture the queen of the hill, what are you going to do to the king?" Vegita levitated to the top of the boulder at sat there.  
  
"Actually, after the king and the queen mate, the king dies. So the king is probably dead."   
  
"Hm. What do ya know. How sad. What a weak king." Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"Weak, weak, weak, is that all you worry about? That even happens in a few spider species. Like the black widow. The female eats the male after they are done mating." Bulma suddenly thought of a little black widow with her face, eating a little black widow spider with Vegita's face on it. The little Vegita was begging for his life in a high-pitched voice. "Help me! Help me!" The voice had stopped but the crunching of exoskeleton had continued for a few more seconds the stopped. Bulma chuckled then thought, {Wait, me get with him? That's not right.} Bulma shook her head and got rid of the image. She stood up and stretched.  
  
"Now where are you going onna, and what was with the laughing." Vegita jumped from the boulder and landed beside her.  
  
"I'm going just a bit further. And I was laughing at nothing." Bulma started walking again.  
  
"Where are you going onna?" Vegita walked quietly behind her.  
  
"I'm going to the little brook we have back here. I usually come here sometimes, its another one of those escape places. It's just a little harder to get to." Bulma pushed branches out of her way and made sure to let them go so they would swing back at Vegita.  
  
"Woman, stop it. You are not going to hit me with a tree branch." Vegita said snapping the branches in half.  
  
"Stop breaking the branches, and STOP CALLING ME WOMAN!" Bulma huffed and started walking again. "It's Bulma! Can you get that?" Vegita stopped to think for a minute.  
  
"No, I don't think that I can actually can get that." He continued to follow her.  
  
"Jeezus." Bulma muttered.  
  
"How much further woman? This is getting tedious. Why walk when you can fly?"  
  
"First of all," Bulma turned to face Vegita. "You can fly and I can't. Second, I never asked you to come along. Thirdly,-" Bulma was cut off by Vegita grabbing her arm. He flew up into the air, ramming past the trees. Bulma's breath was caught in her throat. "Vegita," She whispered. "Please don't drop me." She whispered again. Vegita heard her and pulled her up to his chest. He cradled her like a precious bundle.   
  
"Don't worry. I will not drop you." He lightly wrapped his tail around her ankle without Bulma's knowledge, and let her go. Bulma dropped with an ear-piercing scream but was held fast by Vegita's tail so she really wouldn't drop. "I'll just scare the shit out of you." He pulled her back up to his chest. Bulma latched her arms around Vegita's neck so he couldn't do anything to her.  
  
"Fucker." She said maliciously. "Do you even know where to go?" Bulma looked down. She realized she didn't even know where to go. It all seemed so different from the top.   
  
"Yes, I can hear the brook. I know where to go." Vegita stopped and started free falling towards the ground. Bulma's heart skipped a few beats when she saw the ground rising too fast.  
  
"Vegita!" She clung to Vegita's neck almost causing Vegita to get no air. He stopped abruptly just a few inches off the ground. Bulma let go of Vegita and fell to the ground in a heap. Bulma's breath came out ragged and her heart was racing. "Stupid monkey, little fucker, shit brains," Vegita heard her mutter all kinds of obscenities. He eventually tuned out when she began to repeat.  
  
"Woman, you are alive. You can get up now, or else the ants will get to you again." Bulma gave him an evil look and slowly got up. She straightened herself out and began to walk towards the sound of a brook. {She looks so calm on the outside, but she's shaking on the inside. Amazing, I thought the humans were morons who wore their hearts on their sleeves. Stupid emotions make them so weak.} He followed after Bulma.   
  
Bulma was sitting by the lake pouring the cool water on her legs to help make the itch stop. She was raging inside. {What gives him the right to do that? Why did he do that? He makes me SO MAD!} Bulma hit her fist into the water getting a good spray in her face for a response. She wiped away the water and lightly rubbed her skin.  
  
"Woman, stop rubbing and itching. That's probably why they hurt so much." Vegita sneered walking into the tiny clearing.  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes. "The reason they itch is because the ants have very small amounts of venom in their bites to kill their prey. Since we are too big to be killed by it, it still creates a bite that itches. Some people are deathly allergic to the venom, and die, I am not one of them, but with all the bites I have, my legs will itch for a while. I need to get some Calamine lotion for the bites, but I'll get that when I go back." Bulma pulled some grass by the brook and began to tear at it.  
  
"Why did you come here? What is the point of this place? Why doesn't your dad use it as land?" Vegita sat on the ground and became indifferent.  
  
"Because he thinks it's beautiful, and I like it also so I won't allow him to destroy it. Plus we have enough land. And like I told you before, I use this as one of my thinking spots. It's hard to get to, but if I could fly it would be a hell lot easier." Bulma sighed. Yamcha had tried to teach her how to fly, but that failed miserably. Yamcha eventually gave up trying to teach her and told her that she just doesn't have the ability. She was really mad nonetheless and wouldn't speak to him for almost a week. They sat like this for several minutes, Bulma lost in her own thoughts and Vegita lost in his. Bulma finally snapped out of her trance when she felt eyes on her back. She looked over to Vegita who was staring at her with a bored stare. Bulma turned her head quickly to hide the blush. She pretended to look at her watch for a cover up. "Damn, can't believe that almost half an hour went by. Time to go." Bulma stood up and brushed the water off her leg. Vegita jumped up from the ground and grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"Lets go." He started to levitate through the trees still holding Bulma's arm.  
  
"Do you mind? That hurts my arm." Vegita shrugged his shoulders and held her in his arms again. Bulma began to shiver as the wind blew against her damn legs.  
  
Vegita rolled his eyes again. "You humans get cold too fast." He created a light ki shield to warm Bulma. The extra water dried almost immediately and Bulma stopped shivering.  
  
"Thanks." She muttered. Vegita snorted in response. The rest of the flight, which was very short, was in silence. Vegita let Bulma go when they reached the ground and Bulma started walking off towards the house. {Damn him. Damn him and his flying. Damn the forest being to close to my house.} Bulma remembered Vegita's arms around her. She shivered from remembrance and heard Vegita snort in the back round.   
  
"Weakling! Wear warmer clothes!" Bulma hid a smile. She had been lucky there. Vegita stormed in the house letting the evil door closing behind him. Bulma had to sprint to make sure the door didn't close in her face and lock her out. Unfortunately, she missed the door. It closed and locked in her face. {Damn door! I hate this door! Why does this thing lock in your friggin face! I need to persuade dad to get it fixed.} She pounded on the door, but no avail, no one came.   
  
"Hello! Vegita? Can you open the door? Dad! Burdock! Come on!" She pulled on the door handle. {How can no one hear me?} "Hello?!" She pounded on the window. "HELLO!!!!" She screamed. "OPEN UP THE DAMN DOOR!" She waited in silence for a minutes. "Oh fuck this." She walked over to her balcony and climbed up the trellis to her balcony. She stepped over the railing to her doors and pressed the little button. {Oh yeah, have to get that fixed.} The doors opened and she walked in closing them behind her. She went to her door, opened it, and began to stomp down the stairs screaming, "Hello? Is anyone home?" She walked into the kitchen and found no one there. "What the fuck?" She did a complete circle and walked through the living room, dining room, and to the garage. She silently raved to herself and went to the entrance of her father's lab. "Daddy?" The lab was huge and her voice bounced off the walls creating an echo.  
  
"Down hear Bulma!" Came her dad, also creating an echo. Bulma sighed and walked into the lab.  
  
"Daddy, I was calling for you to open the door for me." Bulma reached her dad's side and huffed.  
  
"Oh, sorry dear. I was talking with the Saiyans. They are planning to leave very early tomorrow morning. They were just discussing the terms of this agreement once more." He turned back the Burdock. "Its such a same that you must destroy such a beautiful work of machinery."  
  
"You don't understand, but we ~must~ destroy it or else we will have the prince leaving this place and we can't have that for the sake of our empire. It also doesn't work if we say he is dead then he shows up a month later. It just negates everything and causes more problems than before."   
  
{Right, they are going to destroy a space pod. What wondrous conversation.} Bulma left shaking her head. She walked out of her father's lab to her own. She examined the tape on the wires. {Damn, what the hell have I gotten myself into? This is way too much for me to fix alone. Too many wires to replace. Lets see I need about a spool, no, spool and a half of red wire.} Bulma walked over to her desk and grabbed the nearest note pad. {A spool and a half (Er, lets just say that a spool of wire is A LOT. A spool might like equal, I dunno, half a mile or so.) and I also need a half a spool of green. Two spools of black. One white, one yellow, half an orange.} Bulma looked up to scan over the jumble of wires. {Yes, that should be right. I'll go get those from Daddy's office.} She tore the piece of paper of the metal spiral. She then walked back to her dad's lab. When she returned her dad and the rest of the Saiyans were gone. She walked herself over to the storage room and walked to the back of the large room.  
  
"Did I need blue? Oh well, I'll just grab a spool for measure." She began to pile spools (A single spool weighs maybe 3/4 of a pound. The wire is very small so it doesn't weigh that much.) in her arms. She almost dropped all the spools at one point. "Shit," She leaned over to get the dropped spool of yellow wire. She finally managed to get the spools comfortable in her arms. "Crap, I need a spool of green." She looked up to locate the green. "Ah shit. Just my fucking luck." Bulma saw the green wire on a shelf just barely out of her reach. She stood on her tippy toes to reach the spool. Her fingers brushed over the smooth wire and then found metal. "Crap." She stood higher and touched the cardboard on the top of the spool. "Damn, there are other spools on top." Bulma jumped up and knocked the spool out from underneath the other ones with her hand. While she had successfully gotten the green wire, she had also knocked the other spools from her grip.  
  
She began muttering curses under her breath and started picking them up, all over again. She had almost gotten them all adjusted when there was a large explosion over her head. This startled Bulma making her drop them again and cover her head with her fore arms and hands.  
  
"WOMAN! THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" An irate Vegita stalked up the isle.  
  
"What? What was I doing?"   
  
"You were almost killed by the spools and other heavy metal pieces that almost fell on you if it wasn't for me!" Vegita yanked her to her feet.  
  
"What heavy metal pieces? There wasn't any. You're being an ass."  
  
"Woman, there was too." Vegita levitated to the top shelf and pulled down some very large heavy pieces of metal and showed them to Bulma.  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. My dad put those pieces there for storage because we didn't have the space at the time. I was looking for those the other day. Thank you." Vegita rolled his eyes and put the metal back were he found it.  
  
"You dad wants to talk to you. He sent ~me~ go find ~your~ sorry ass. Lets go, now." Vegita grabbed her upper arm.  
  
"Nuh- uh. First I get these to my lab." She tore her arm away and began picking them up. "Um, you can help," Bulma said when the spools started falling out of her arms. "Please?"  
  
"What are these needed for anyway woman? I saw that metal hulk you call an "invention". It's ugly and probably doesn't even work. Pathetic."   
  
"Ha! It's probably more than what your freakin' planet can make! You are after all, talking to Bulma Briefs! Who is smarter than her father! So there!" Bulma stuck her tongue out at Vegita. He simply rolled his eyes.  
  
"It's a hunk of metal. Probably can't do anything."  
  
"Oh it can do quite a bit-"  
  
"Like get me back to my planet and help me defeat Frieza?"  
  
"Oh it can probably do just that. Now please help."  
  
"Fine, but I swear you are showing me what it does." Vegita grabbed the spools from her.  
  
"Yeah yeah yeah. I got it the first time."  
  
Ok, well now, that was shorter than most, its ok. I had started this one a while ago but never got around to finishing it. So I decided that I would send it out before finals started on Tuesday... Wednesday. Brain lapse. My bad. That's not good, anyhow, PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. PLEASE REVIEW. It would make me feel a lot better. I mean common! The only one who really critiques it is adbzfan2k03 and my friend!  
  
~adbzfan2k03~ thank you, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou, thankyou a thousand times over! I'm glad that you read my story and review it! Thanks again! Your reviews are so motivational!  
  
Your name could be here too! Just review please! 


End file.
